Bewusstseinskontrolle
by trissi1990
Summary: Jeder kennt die Waldszene, als Edward Bella verlässt. Doch welche Folgen hat das Ganze für Bella, wenn sich ihr Unterbewusstsein noch mit einmischt und sie einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst austragen muss? Und was passiert, wenn Edward zurück kommt?
1. Folgenschwere Entscheidungen

Hier gleich eine Anmerkung zu Beginn:

Eine Menge wurde aus der Originalszene des Buches entnommen.

Lasst euch davon bitte nicht abschrecken und lest dieses Kapitel bitte bis zum Schluss.

Ich hoffe, es ist trotz der Originalworte aus dem Buch gut geworden.

Viel von dem Gespräch spielt sich in Bellas Kopf ab.

Das _Kursivgeschriebene_ stellt das Unterbewusstsein dar.  
Das **Fettgeschriebene **verdeutlicht Bellas richtige Dialoge mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein.

Ich denke mal, ihr werdet da schon durch sehen.

Na dann. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel wird ein must read Chapter.  
Viel Spaß.

Disclamer: Alle Charaktere und Worte aus dem Originalwerk gehören Stephenie Meyer.

_

**Folgenschwere Entscheidungen**

_Bellas POV_

„Bella, wir müssen abreisen."

Seine Stimme war geschäftsmäßig und kalt, als er diese Worte sagte. Die Angst in meinem Inneren steigerte sich. Von diesem Moment an meldete sich mein Unterbewusstsein, um seine Meinung zum Gespräch beizutragen.

_Oh, oh. Du weißt doch was das bedeutet, oder?_

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte wie immer meine innere Stimme zu verdrängen. So gut mir das eben in meiner jetzigen Situation gelang.

„Warum jetzt? Noch ein Jahr ...", fragte ich ihn, um ihn verstehen zu können und um mich von meiner inneren Stimme abzulenken.

_„Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor der Wahrheit verstecken."_, mahnte meine innere Stimme.

„Bella, es ist an der Zeit. Wie lange könnten wir noch in  
Forks bleiben? Carlisle geht kaum für dreißig durch, und jetzt  
muss er sich schon für dreiunddreißig ausgeben. Wir hätten  
ohnehin bald wieder neu anfangen müssen."

Seine Antwort verwirrte mich und ich versuchte  
seine Worte zu begreifen.  
Er starrte mit kaltem Blick zurück.  
Als ich begriff, dass ich ihn falsch verstanden hatte, wurde mir  
übel. Doch mein Unterbewusstsein nickte nur.

_Siehst du? Die Wahrheit wird dich letztendlich doch einholen. Beginne endlich zu begreifen und fange an, auf mich zu hören._

Ich musste schlucken und atmete tief durch. Nun war ich wohl an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich die Worte meines Unterbewusstseins nicht mehr länger ignorieren konnte. Die ganzen Monate über, hatte mich meine innere Stimme vor genau dem hier gewarnt. Wann hatte es eigentlich angefangen, dass sich mein Unterbewusstsein so stark in meine bewussten Entscheidungen eingemischt hatte? Das musste in dem Zeitraum begonnen haben, als ich herausgefunden hatte, was die Cullens waren und bevor Edward mir auf der Lichtung gesagt hatte, dass er in mich verliebt sei.

„Wenn du wir sagst...", flüsterte ich und kam nicht umhin langsam zu realisieren, dass mein schlimmster Albtraum gerade war wurde.

Ein kleiner Teil von mir hoffte, dem noch entrinnen zu können.

„Ich rede von mir und meiner Familie."  
Jedes Wort klar und  
deutlich.

_Hast du es nun endlich verstanden? Er redet von sich und seiner Familie. Es geht nicht um dich und ihn. Nur um seine Familie, zu der du…_

**„Bitte, bitte! Sei endlich still und hör' auf zu reden. Das will ich alles nicht hören. Das kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein. Nein, nein, nein."**, antworte ich meinem Unterbewusstsein verzweifelt.

Edward wartete während meines inneren Kampfes ohne ein  
Anzeichen von Ungeduld. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis ich  
wieder etwas sagen konnte.

„Gut", sagte ich. „Dann komme ich mit euch."

_Oh Isabella Swan, was tust du da nur? Was hoffst du damit zu erreichen? Du kannst vor der Wahrheit nicht länger fliehen. Aber gut, wenn du es nicht auf die sanfte Weise lernen willst, musst es eben auf die harte Tour lernen. Egal, was letztendlich das Ergebnis sein wird. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. _

Gab es denn keinen Weg, diese nervige innere Stimme abzustellen? Es reichte schon, dass seine Worte mein Herz vor Angst schneller schlagen ließen. Da brauchte ich nun wirklich nicht meine eigene, die mir zusätzlich noch die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Das geht nicht, Bella. Da, wo wir hingehen ... das ist nicht  
der richtige Ort für dich."

_Da hat er vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht, oder?_

„Wo du bist, ist immer der richtige Ort für mich.", widersprach ich ihm und gleichzeitig mir selbst.

_Da liegst du richtig, Bella. Du brauchst ihn._

Ich war erleichtert, dass mein Bewusstsein und mein Unterbewusstsein sich wenigstens in diesem Punkt einig waren.

„Ich bin nicht gut für dich, Bella."

_Da liegst du falsch, Edward. Sie braucht dich. Mehr als du ahnst. Du kannst es ihm ruhig sagen, doch es wird nichts ändern, so leid es mir auch tut. Glaub mir._

Ich gab es auf zu versuchen, mein Unterbewusstsein ruhig zu stellen. Ich brauchte meine ganze Kraft – die immer weniger wurde – jetzt dazu, dass Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Sei nicht albern."  
Das sollte wütend klingen, aber es klang  
nur flehend.  
„Du bist das Beste in meinem Leben."

Bitte. Das musste er doch wissen. Er wusste doch, was ich für ihn fühlte. Wie ich mich mit ihm fühlte. Glücklich. Ganz. Vollständig.

„Meine Welt ist nichts für dich", sagte er grimmig.

_Welche Beweise brauchst du noch? Isabella, sieh nun endlich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht, bevor es noch viel schlimmer wird._

**Noch schlimmer? Was könnte denn noch schlimmer sein?**

Daraufhin schwieg mein Unterbewusstsein und gab keinen Kommentar ab.

„Was mit Jasper passiert ist - das war nichts, Edward! Gar  
nichts!", hielt ich verzweifelt dagegen und versuchte noch immer die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren.

Ich musste verhindern, dass mein Albtraum wahr wurde – mit allen Mitteln, die ich zur Verfügung hatte.

_Es war viel mehr als nichts._

Was meinte meine innere Stimme damit? Doch sie schwieg erneut.

„Hm, man hätte auf jeden Fall damit rechnen müssen", sagte  
er.

_Da hat er leider recht._

„Du hast es versprochen! In Phoenix hast du versprochen zu  
bleiben ..."

Verhindere es mit Allem was du hast, sagte ich mir immer wieder, doch mein Unterbewusstsein schüttelte nur traurig und resigniert mit dem Kopf.

„Solange es gut für dich ist", korrigierte er mich.

„Nein! Dir geht es um meine Seele, stimmt's?", rief ich zornig,  
die Worte platzten aus mir heraus - aber irgendwie hörte es  
sich immer noch flehend an.  
„Carlisle hat mir davon erzählt,  
aber das ist mir egal, Edward. Es ist mir egal! Du kannst meine  
Seele haben. Ohne dich will ich sie nicht - sie gehört dir schon  
jetzt!"

_Ja, das tut sie. Und genau das wird dein Verderben sein. Du hast unglücklicherweise dem Falschen dein Herz und deine Seele geschenkt. Aber die Gefühle lassen sich nun einmal nicht steuern, nicht wahr? Das Herz macht was es eben will. So ist es bei dir und so ist es bei ihm. Wie bei jedem Menschen._

Er holte tief Luft und starrte lange zu Boden. Sein Mund verzog  
sich ein ganz kleines bisschen. Als er schließlich aufschaute,  
hatte sein Blick sich verändert, er war jetzt noch härter - als wäre das flüssige Gold gefroren.

„Bella, ich möchte dich nicht dabeihaben."

Er sagte es langsam und betonte jedes einzelne Wort, und dabei sah er mich mit seinem kalten Blick an, während ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte erfasste.

_Jetzt fängt es an schlimmer zu werden._

„Du ... willst mich nicht ... haben?"

Es waren seltsame Worte, die aus meinem Mund kamen.

_Genau das hat er gerade gesagt._

„Nein."

Dieses eine Wort ließ mich innerlich erbeben. Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugab, so langsam musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich dem näher kommenden Albtraum so gut wie nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Weil er mir seine Hilfe verweigerte. Er wollte mich nicht bei sich haben.  
Was bedeutete das?

Er. Wollte. Mich. Nicht. Dabei. Haben.

_Du weißt ganz genau, was diese Worte bedeuten Bella. Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, dass dies eines Tages passieren wird, aber du wolltest ja lieber die harte Variante. Du wolltest die Wahrheit nicht sehen und hast zugelassen, dass deine Liebe zu ihm mit jedem Tag größer und intensiver geworden ist. Und nun sieh dir an, was dir das gebracht hat._

„Tja, das ändert die Lage."

Es wunderte mich selbst, wie ruhig  
und vernünftig das herauskam. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich wie  
betäubt war. Ich begriff nicht, was er mir da sagte. Ich wollte es einfach nicht begreifen.

Er wandte den Blick ab und schaute in die Bäume, dann sagte  
er: „Natürlich werde ich dich immer in gewisser Weise lieben.  
Doch was neulich geschehen ist, hat mir gezeigt, dass sich etwas ändern muss. Denn ich bin ... ich bin es leid, immerzu etwas vorgeben zu müssen, was ich nicht bin. Ich bin kein Mensch."

_Merkst du, dass er sich selbst widerspricht? Das er dich immer lieben wird, ist eine Lüge, so wie alles eine Lüge war. Er ist es leid etwas vorzuspielen – Mensch zu spielen. Dein lieber Edward erträgt nicht mehr unter Menschen zu sein. Unter deinesgleichen zu sein. Mit dir zusammen zu sein. Er hat es wahrscheinlich nie wirklich ertragen, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Wie hatte er sich damals ausgedrückt? Du warst – oder bist – für ihn wie eine Art Dämon, der aus seiner persönlichen Hölle aufgestiegen ist, um ihn zu ruinieren. Du hast ihn ruiniert und seine Familie gleich mit dazu. Bald wirst du verstehen, was ich damit meine. Das einzige, was ihn dazu verleitet hatte bei dir zu sein, waren deine stummen Gedanken, also unter anderem Ich._

Edward schaute mich wieder an, und die eisige Glätte seines perfekten Gesichts war tatsächlich unmenschlich.

„Ich habe das vielzu lange zugelassen, und das tut mir leid."

_Ja, dass er seine Zeit mit dir verschwendet hat, die er hätte besser nutzen können._

„Nein."  
Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern; jetzt drang mir die Wahrheit allmählich ins Bewusstsein und tröpfelte wie Säure durch meine Adern.

„Tu das nicht."

_Es ist zu spät, Isabella. Viel zu spät. Hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen?_

Ich schaute zu Edward und sein Blick verriet mir, dass meine  
Worte viel zu spät kamen und meine innere Stimme recht hatte. Schon wieder. Wie sie es die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte.

Edward hatte es schon getan. Er hatte sich von mir gelöst und das viel ihm nicht allzu schwer gefallen zu sein, wie ich seinem Blick entnehmen konnte. Das gab den Worten meines Unterbewusstseins mehr Bedeutung, Gewicht und Wahrheit.

„Du bist nicht gut für mich, Bella."

Jetzt drehte er das, was er vorhin gesagt hatte, um, und darauf konnte ich nichts mehr erwidern. Niemand wusste besser als ich, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn war.

_Ja, weil ich es dir seit Monaten immer und immer wieder gesagt habe. Warum musste es nur soweit kommen? Warum hast du ihn so weit gebracht, dass er diese Worte aussprechen musste, die du niemals hören wolltest und deren Bedeutung du immer wieder verdrängt hast?_

Darauf konnte ich ebenfalls nichts erwidern. Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte recht. So recht.  
Ich öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort und schloss ihn dann  
wieder. Ich versuchte es noch einmal.

„Wenn ... wenn du es so willst."

_Du liebst es dich selbst immer mehr zu verstümmeln, oder Isabella Swan? Warum drehst du das Messer immer mehr in die Wunde?_

Edward nickte.  
Mein ganzer Körper wurde taub. Vom Hals an abwärts hatte  
ich überhaupt kein Gefühl mehr.

„Aber um einen Gefallen möchte ich dich noch bitten, wenn  
es nicht zu viel verlangt ist", sagte er.

Ich wusste nicht, was er in meinem Blick gesehen hatte, denn  
als Reaktion darauf flackerte ganz kurz etwas über sein Gesicht.  
Doch bevor ich es deuten konnte, waren seine Züge schon wieder zu der unbewegten Maske erstarrt.

_Es war nichts, Bella. Und wenn doch ist es unwichtig._

„Was du willst", versprach ich, jetzt mit etwas kräftigerer  
Stimme.

_Was sollte er jetzt noch von dir wollen? Was soll das bringen?_

**„Still"**, zischte ich meiner inneren Stimme so kräftig wie ich konnte zu.

Er ist meine große Liebe und für ihn würde ich ALLES tun – ALLES. Selbst jetzt. Er brauchte es nur zu sagen.

Als ich ihn ansah, schmolzen seine eisigen Augen. Das Gold  
wurde wieder flüssig, mit überwältigender Intensität brannte  
sich sein Blick in meinen.

„Tu nichts Dummes oder Waghalsiges", befahl er und war auf  
einmal gar nicht mehr distanziert.  
„Begreifst du, was ich sage?"

Ich nickte hilflos.

_Warum sollte ihn das kümmern? Er will dich nicht mehr. Hast du das vergessen?_

Natürlich hatte ich das nicht. Wie könnte ich alles was mit ihm zu tun hat je vergessen? Egal, ob es gute oder eben schlechte Zeiten waren.

Sein Blick wurde wieder kühl und unnahbar.

„Ich denke selbstverständlich an Charlie. Er braucht dich. Pass auf dich auf - ihm zuliebe."

Wieder nickte ich. „Ja", flüsterte ich.

Mein Unterbewusstsein grummelte und biss die Zähne zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Jetzt wirkte er ein kleines bisschen entspannter.

_Warum sollte er das denn sein? Höchstens weil er dich jetzt endlich los ist!_

„Und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug auch etwas", sagte er.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass du mich heute zum letzten Mal siehst.  
Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal  
einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen. Du kannst dein Leben ungestört von mir weiterleben. Es wird so sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben."

Als Edward diese Worte von sich gegeben hatte, schien mein Unterbewusstsein vor Wut zu explodieren. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf brüllte mich förmlich an und zwar so laut, dass Edwards Worte in den Hintergrund traten und ich einen weiteren inneren Kampf austrug.

_Jetzt ist es genug. Ich habe lange genug geschwiegen._

**Ach ja?**

_Isabella Marie Swan. Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen öffnen und dir die bittere Wahrheit offenbaren. Auch wenn sie dir nicht gefallen wird, aber du wirst letztendlich einsehen, dass ich recht habe. Denn irgendwann musst du aufwachen. Also warum nicht jetzt, wenn du langsam lernst einen Teil der grausamen Wahrheit zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren?_

**Bitte, nicht jetzt. Hat das nicht Zeit?**

_Nein!_

Ab diesem Moment verschwamm Edward vor meinen Augen. Ich sah ihn zwar immer noch an, doch in Wirklichkeit tat ich es nicht. Ich sah nur durch ihn hindurch, da ich mich jetzt nicht mehr am Waldrand bei Charlies Haus befand. Körperlich schon, aber geistig war ich an einem ganz anderen Ort. Ich war in meinem Kopf und stand mir selbst – also meinem Unterbewusstsein – gegenüber und führte das Gespräch meines Lebens (mit mir selbst). Es war ein innerer Kampf zwischen dem Bewusstsein und Unterbewusstsein.

Am Rande nahm ich noch wahr, dass Edwards Lippen sich bewegten und er irgendetwas sagte. Was er jedoch sagte, hörte ich nicht. Ich war im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu hören, auf irgendetwas zu reagieren, was außerhalb meines Kopfes stattfand.

_Bella, du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, ob du willst oder nicht!_

**Bitte nicht jetzt. Ich muss seine Worte hören. Die letzten Worte die er mit seiner wunderschönen Stimme an mich richtet.**

Mein inneres Ich seufzte verzweifelt und schaute mich mit trauriger Resignation an.

_Bella, ich möchte doch nur… Aber wenn du das Loch in deinem Herzen noch vergrößern möchtest, dann bitte._

Ich befand mich nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt und konnte Edward nur schemenhaft durch meine Augen wahrnehmen. Doch seine Stimme konnte ich jetzt wieder hören, auch wenn sie weiter weg klang.

„Das wäre dann wohl alles. Wir werden dich nicht mehr belästigen.", sprach er gerade.

Verdammt, was hatte er nur davor gesagt? Ich wollte nichts verpassen, egal wie schlimm es auch war. Es ging hier immerhin um Edward.

Die Tatsache, dass er in der Mehrzahl sprach, ließ mich aufhorchen - dabei hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt  
noch irgendetwas bemerken würde.

„Alice kommt nicht mehr wieder", sagte ich und wunderte mich, wie ich überhaupt sprechen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie er mich hören konnte - die Worte kamen lautlos heraus -, doch er schien zu verstehen.  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ mein Gesicht dabei  
nicht aus den Augen. Wie es wohl aussah? Nein, die Antwort darauf wollte ich nicht wissen.

„Nein. Sie sind alle fort. Ich bin geblieben, um mich von dir  
zu verabschieden."

„Alice ist weg?", fragte ich ungläubig.

_Warum tust du dir wieder und wieder selbst weh, Isabella? Du bist wirklich masochistisch._

„Sie wollte dir auf Wiedersehen sagen, aber ich konnte sie  
überzeugen, dass ein glatter Bruch besser für dich ist."

Ich versuchte normal zu atmen. Ich musste mich konzentrieren,  
um aus diesem Albtraum herauszufinden, obwohl ich wusste, dass es zwecklos war.

„Leb wohl, Bella", sagte er mit derselben ruhigen, friedlichen  
Stimme.

„Warte!", brachte ich mühsam heraus.  
Ich streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und zwang meine gefühllosen Beine vorwärts.

_Bella, du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten. Er hat sich entschieden. Endgültig. Und das weißt du auch._

Einen Moment lang dachte ich, auch er würde die Arme nach  
mir ausstrecken. Doch seine kalten Hände umfassten meine  
Handgelenke und drückten meine Arme sanft herunter. Er  
beugte sich zu mir herab und drückte mir einen ganz leichten,  
flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ich schloss die Augen. Mein Unterbewusstsein knurrte bei seiner Geste.

_Was erlaubt er sich eigentlich?! Wie kann er das JETZT NOCH tun?_

„Pass auf dich auf."

Die Worte waren ein kühler Hauch auf  
meiner Haut.

_Warum sagst du so leere Worte. Es kann dir doch egal sein, was aus ihr wird. Ach ja, das ist es dir ja. Aber mir nicht._

Dann erhob sich eine leichte, unnatürliche Brise. Ich riss die  
Augen auf. Die Blätter eines kleinen Weinblattahorns bebten  
von dem leichten Wind, den Edward aufgewirbelt hatte.

Er war weg.

Meine große Liebe, der ich mein Herz und meine Seele geschenkt habe und für die ich alles getan hätte – und tun würde –, hatte mich für immer verlassen. Nun war ich allein. Allein mit mir selbst. Jetzt war ich bereit mich meiner inneren Stimme zu stellen und ihr zuzuhören. Nun ja, nicht wirklich bereit. Aber ich hatte jetzt in diesem Moment nichts Wichtiges mehr zu tun. Denn das Wichtigste in meinem Leben war gerade vor mir geflohen.

_Nun hat das grausame Spektakel endlich ein Ende gefunden. Ein Spektakel, welches du für dich durch deine verzweifelten Versuche noch viel schlimmer gemacht hast._

Von meiner Umwelt nahm ich nichts mehr wahr. Äußerlich stand ich aufrecht – jedenfalls kam es mir so vor – und schaute mit den Augen auf die Stelle, wo Edward sich gerade eben noch befunden hatte. Ich befand mich nun mit meinem ganzen der Konzentration in meinem Kopf und sah meinem zweiten Ich ins Gesicht.

Das Gesicht meines Unterbewusstseins war eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Resignation. Seltsam das ich mein Gesicht so gut lesen konnte. Warum war ich für so etwas überhaupt in der Lage? Eigentlich ist dieses ganze folgende Gespräch unwichtig. So wie alles andere auch. Er war gegangen. Für immer.

**Bist du bereit die schmerzhafte Wahrheit zu erfahren und zu erkennen?**

Ich reagierte nicht. Was könnte denn noch schlimmer sein als das?

_Wo soll ich anfangen?_

**Es ist doch sowieso alles egal. Sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann lass mich in Ruhe.**

Mein Unterbewusstsein schüttelte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf.

_Also dann…_

_Das, wovor ich dich immer gewarnt hatte, ist nun doch alles eingetreten. Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass er dich eines Tages verlassen wird, weil du nicht gut genug für ihn bist. Du bist nur ein Mensch und er ist ein Vampir. Ihr seid einfach zu unterschiedlich. „Lamm und Löwe" wie er es einst ausgedrückt hatte. Eine sehr treffende Beschreibung. _  
_Du hast ihm nie irgendetwas bedeutet. Du warst für ihn nur ein dummes, erbärmliches, schwaches, zerbrechliches Menschenmädchen, das ihn fasziniert hatte. Er hat dich nur als wissenschaftliches Experiment gesehen, wie du es damals gedacht hast. Diese ganze Liebes-Geschichte diente nur dazu, dich bei Laune zu halten._

Ich hielt mir mit beiden Händen meine Ohren und kniff die Augen fest zu.

**Bitte, kein Wort mehr. Es tut so weh. Ich ertrage das keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Bitte lass mich zufrieden.**

Die Hände auf meinen Ohren wurden mir entfernt. Ich hatte nicht genügend Kraft dagegen anzukämpfen. Neue Worte meines Unterbewusstseins drangen an mein Ohr.

_Du warst für ihn nur eine Ablenkung. Ein kleiner Klecks in der grauen Ewigkeit des monotonen Vampiralltags. Mehr nicht. Nur ein dummes Menschlein, mit dem er gespielt hat, dessen er nun überdrüssig geworden ist. Du warst wie Dreck an seinem edlen, glänzenden, hochwertigen Schuh, welchen er sich heute endlich abgestreift hat. Denn niemand mag Dreck auf Markenschuhe. Er hat dich nie wirklich geliebt. Es war alles nur Fassade. Und da ist er nicht der einzige._

Diese letzten Worte ließen meine Augen sich wieder öffnen. Ich wollte mein Unterbewusstsein anschreien, dass es endlich still sein sollte. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hatte keinerlei Kraft mehr irgendetwas zu erwidern. Durch seinen Weggang wurde ich leer und kraftlos. Ein Teil von mir wollte meiner inneren Stimme weiter zuhören. Warum auch nicht? Bis jetzt hatte sie nur die reine Wahrheit ausgesprochen und alles andere ist bedeutungslos geworden. Ja, ich hatte wirklich eine masochistische Ader. Aber egal.

_Die ganze Cullen-Familie hat dich nie geliebt. _

Mein Unterbewusstsein wartete, doch von mir kam keine Reaktion. Ich konnte nur noch zuhören.

_Du hast ihnen ebenfalls nie irgendetwas bedeutet!_

**„Das stimmt nicht!"**, brachte ich heraus.

_Ach nein?_

_Dann werde ich dir mal die Wahrheit vor Augen führen. Wenn du ihnen etwas bedeutet hättest, dann hätten sie sich doch wenigstens von dir verabschieden können, oder? Ach, eigentlich zählt dieses Argument gar nicht richtig. Edward ist geblieben, um sich von dir zu verabschieden. Aber das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. Weil es ihm nichts bedeutet hat. Er hat es nur aus Anstand und Höflichkeit getan. Mehr nicht._

Ja, das stimmte wohl. Dieses Verhalten würde auch zu Ihm passen.

_Für jeden einzelnen der Familie warst und bist du ein Nichts, Isabella. Du hast nie zur Familie gehört. Nie. Weil du eben nur ein schwächliches, kleines Menschenmädchen bist. Du warst ihnen nie etwas wert gewesen, weil du es auch niemanden etwas wert bist. Das ist eine Tatsache. _

**„Das ist nicht wahr!"**, hielt ich verzweifelt dagegen.

Ich sollte niemanden etwas wert sein? Gar niemanden? Nicht einmal meinen Eltern?

_Lass mich ausreden und du wirst verstehen._

**Wenn ich dich bitten würde aufzuhören, würdest du es trotzdem nicht tun.**

Ich konnte mein inneres Ich nicht sehen, da es sich immer noch an meinem Ohr befand. Die Kraft meinen Kopf zu drehen besaß ich nicht mehr.

_Was du für ihn warst, weißt du bereits._

Für Emmett warst du nur ein Unterhaltungszweck. Etwas, dass seine Lachanfälle am Tag steigerte. Du warst für ihn immer eine Lachnummer gewesen. Ein erbärmliches Mädchen, welches nur so durchs Leben stolperte. Ja, darüber kann man auch nur lachen. Der liebe Emmett ist völlig auf seine Kosten gekommen.

Dem hatte ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Alles stimmte.

_Für Rosalie warst du eine Gefahr, was sie auch gesagt hat. Ein Eindringling, der die Harmonie der Familie nur gestört hat. Durch dein Auftauchen und SEIN Egoismus wurde das empfindliche Zahnradgetriebe durcheinander gebracht. Rosalie hatte von Anfang an recht gehabt. Du hast ihnen nur Probleme und Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Denk nur an die Sache mit James._

Für Alice warst du ein kleines Spielzeug, ähnlich wie für IHN. „Oh, ein Mensch in unserem Haus. Mal sehen, was alles geschehen wird?" Auch hat dich Alice in diesem Haus erduldet, weil du ein guter Test für Jasper gewesen bist. Durch dich konnte getestet werden, wie stark Jaspers Selbstbeherrschung inzwischen geworden ist. Ein lebender Leckerbissen, der er (normalerweise) nicht anrühren durfte.

Jasper fand diese Idee bestimmt auch ganz gut. Denn du weißt ja, dass er – laut Alice – es nicht ertragen kann, schwach zu sein. Doch wie man sieht, ist er in dem Test durchgefallen. Jasper wurde durch dich wieder vor Augen geführt, wie schwach er ist. Dafür hasst er dich. Und Alice hasst dich dafür, dass es ihrem Mann deinetwegen schlecht geht.

Carlisle und Esme, die du als deine zweiten Eltern angesehen hast, haben dich auch nie wirklich geliebt. Für Carlisle bist du ebenfalls nur ein schwacher Mensch. Eine Patientin, die durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit öfter als jemand sonst im Krankenhaus behandelt werden muss. Mehr warst du für ihn nicht. Wenn du ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten würdest, wenn er dich tatsächlich als einen Teil der Familie – als seine neue Tochter – sehen würde, dann hätte er als Familienoberhaupt ein Machtwort gesprochen und verhindert, dass gleich alle Cullens gegangen sind. Für die Gefühle seines Sohnes kann er ja nichts. Oder wenigstens hätte er dafür sorgen können, dass sich wirklich alle von dir verabschiedet hätten.

Aber er hat nichts getan.

Das beweist doch, dass du nie zu ihnen – zu dieser Familie gehört hast. Du stehst mit der Familie nicht auf einer Stufe, sondern unter ihnen. Carlisle war seine Familie wichtiger als du. Verständlich. Er muss dafür sorgen, dass die Familie zusammen bleibt und das wäre sie nicht gewesen, wenn nur Edward gegangen wäre. Wenn einer geht, dann gehen alle. Das ist wahrer Familienzusammenhalt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Du bist keine von ihnen und wirst es auch niemals werden. So kannst auch nie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemeinschaft werden. Deine große Liebe hat dich nicht geliebt. Warum sollte er dich verwandeln wollen?

Was Esme angeht. Für sie bist du nichts, weil du nie wirklich Edward glücklich gemacht hast. Denn wie er mal gesagt hatte, ist Esme glücklich, wenn ihr Sohn glücklich ist. Und das war er nie. Also hast du logischerweise Esme auch nie glücklich gemacht. Deine Anwesenheit hat sie nie wirklich gefreut. Es war alles nur Fassade gewesen, um die Ablenkung bei Laune zu halten, weil Edward eine selbstsüchtige Kreatur ist, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte.

Siehst du es jetzt ein, dass dich keiner von den Cullens geliebt hat?

So schmerzlich es auch war, was mein Unterbewusstsein mir sagte, klang alles logisch und verständlich. Sicherlich hatte meine innere Stimme recht. So wie mit allem anderen auch.

**So. Kommen wir jetzt zu Renee und Charlie.**

Ich zuckte zusammen, erwiderte nichts dazu, lauschte nur den Worten meiner inneren Stimme.

_Beide lieben dich nicht wirklich, Isabella. Ich werde es dir erklären. Es wird Zeit, dass du auch diesen Teil der Wahrheit begreifst._

Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte recht. Es ist alles wirklich grausam, was es mir da zuflüsterte.

_Renee ist unglücklich geworden, weil sie wegen dir weniger Zeit mit Phil verbringen konnte. Deswegen bist du doch fort gegangen und nach Forks zu Charlie gezogen. Du bist dem Glück deiner Mutter im Weg gestanden, darum bist du aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Deine Anwesenheit hat sie nur gestört. Ihr geht es viel besser ohne dich, oder siehst du das anders?_

Ich wollte – oder musste? – widersprechen, doch als mir diese Worte wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gingen, musste ich wohl einsehen, dass mein Unterbewusstsein auch in diesem Punkt richtig lag. Renee ging es wirklich viel besser ohne mich. Wenn ich da an ihre Mails denke, die sie mir schreibt? Man kann ihr Glück durch ihre Worte förmlich spüren. Nein, Renee ist erwachsen – mehr als früher – und sie hat Phil nun gänzlich an ihrer Seite. Eigentlich braucht sie mich nicht mehr. Aber bedeutete das wirklich, dass sie mich nicht liebt?

_War sie nun unglücklich, als du bei ihr in Phoenix gewesen bist, oder nicht? Du weißt, dass du sie gestört hast, nicht wahr?_

Traurig seufzend stimmte ich zu und gab mich geschlagen. Ja, ich sah ein, dass meine innere Stimme mir schlagende Argumente präsentierte.

**Und Charlie?**

_Seien wir ehrlich, Bella. Für ihn macht es keinen großen Unterschied, ob du bei hm lebst oder nicht. Er hat die letzten 17 Jahre sein Leben gut allein gelebt. Er hat seine Arbeit, seine Angelei und Baseballabende mit Harry Clearwater und mit Billy. Er ist glücklich. Auf seine Art._

Und wenn du da bist, was macht ihr da schon gemeinsam?

Er schaut seine Spiele, du kochst für ihn, dann setzt ihr euch gemeinsam hin, um Abend zu essen. Ihr redet währenddessen zwar miteinander, aber viel ist es meistens auch nicht. Zum Angeln begleitest du ihn auch nicht, weil es nichts für dich ist. Ihr habt so gut wie keine Gemeinsamkeiten, kein Thema, über das ihr euch unterhalten könntet. Außer was? Jungs und College? Eine super Beziehung Bella.

Nein, nein. Charlie kommt ganz gut allein zurecht, wie er es immer getan hat. Was für eine Rolle spielst du schon in seinem Leben? Richtig, keine besonders große. Wenn du nicht da wärst, würde er schon schnell darüber hinwegkommen und/oder sich ablenken mit irgendetwas. Wie immer.

Du siehst: Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, ob du da bist oder nicht. Keiner liebt dich. Keiner braucht dich. Und deine große Liebe will dich nicht. Deine Existenz ist niemandem wichtig. Nicht so sehr, wie sie sein sollte. Sie ist sinnlos. Sie war ja nicht mal geplant, nicht wahr? Du warst vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Wunschkind. Du warst ein Unfall. Ein Unfall, der ruhig nicht hätte sein müssen. Oder noch nicht zu dieser Zeit.

Auch das stimmte. Die frühe Heirat von Renee war wirklich überstürzt, wie sie selbst immer sagte. Frisch von der High School und sozusagen gleich den ersten Mann genommen, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlte. Alles war neu und aufregend für meine Mutter damals gewesen.

Genau wie ihre Schwangerschaft. Neu, aufregend und ja, vielleicht nicht gerade geplant. Sie hatte mich aber gewollt, ganz sicher. Jedoch hat sie wohl doch erkannt – wenn vielleicht nicht bewusst –, dass ich für sie doch nur ein Hindernis war. Nun, da sie ihr Glück in Phil gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war ich wirklich ein Unfall, der meinen Eltern hätte erspart bleiben können.

Für Charlie hätte meine Nicht-Existenz nichts geändert und für Renee auch nicht. Sie wäre früher oder später sowieso aus Forks weg gegangen, da sie es nicht ertrug so lange auf die Sonne zu verzichten. Mein Auftauchen hatte diese Flucht aus der Stadt des Regens wenn überhaupt nur etwas beschleunigt. Und Phil hatte – und hätte – Renee ohne mich kennen gelernt.

Ja, meine Existenz spielte für niemanden eine große Rolle. Ich war wirklich ein Nichts.

_Wem würde es schon kümmern, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst? Charlie kann für sich selbst sorgen. Renee ist glücklich mit Phil. Den Cullens bist du egal. Nur ein Menschlein von vielen. Eine kleine Ameise. Störend und trotzdem da. Alle würden sie mehr oder weniger mit Gleichgültigkeit auf deinen Tod reagieren._

Edward wäre es egal, weil du kleines Mädchen keine Macht über ihn besitzt. Erinnerst du dich an seine Worte von damals auf der Lichtung? Vielleicht wird er auch froh sein, dass die Gefahr, in der er seine Familie gebracht hatte, endlich beseitigt ist. Er hatte doch damals gesagt, dass er schon genug Gründe gehabt hätte, um dich zu töten.

Rosalie würde sich mit ihm freuen und sogar Luftsprünge machen, bildlich gesprochen natürlich. Keine Gefahr mehr für die Familie. Keine Möglichkeit mehr, dass Geheimnis verraten wird. Dass du es sowieso niemals tun würdest, ist nicht wichtig. Es ging ihr immer nur ums Prinzip. Emmett würde es mit einem Schulterzucken abtun.

Jasper wird froh sein, wenn der Beweis seiner Schwäche nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Alice wird schon was Neues finden. Sie ist eine Frohnatur – wenn das überhaupt alles echt und nicht vorgespielt war. Und sie wird froh sein, wenn Jasper nicht mehr leiden muss. Carlisle wird es sicherlich aus der Sicht des Arztes betrachten. Zum Leben gehört auch der Tod. Jeder (Mensch) stirbt irgendwann. Manche früher, manche später. Du bei deinem Glück eher früher. Niemand könnte das besser wissen als er.

Esme?

Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber wenn es Edward gleichgültig ist beziehungsweise dein Tod ihn auf irgendeine Weise glücklich macht, dann wird sie auch glücklich sein.

In meinem Kopf konnte ich nicht mehr aufrecht stehen. Ich brach zusammen, landete mit den Knien auf den dunklen schwarz-blauen Boden, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und stützte mich vorgebeugt mit ausgestreckten Armen vom Boden ab.

**Bitte, bitte. Kein Wort mehr. Der Schmerz. Das ist alles zu viel. Es tut einfach zu weh. Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich akzeptiere die Wahrheit – so grausam sie auch ist – und werde nichts mehr verdrängen. Und langsam bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du mit allem recht hast. Du hast wirklich kräftige Argumente und logische Schlussfolgerungen. Es ist alles plausibel. Aber warum hast du mir das alles erzählt? Willst du damit sagen, dass ich mir ruhig das Leben nehmen kann, da es sowieso niemanden groß interessieren wird? **

_Du kannst doch den schrecklichen Schmerz durch seinen Verlust kaum ertragen, oder? Nicht zu vergessen die Erkenntnis, dass dich niemand liebt und niemand braucht._

**Ja.**

_Dann wäre das wohl ein guter Ausweg, um deinen Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten._

**Mag sein. Aber das könnte ich nie tun.**

_„Und warum nicht?"_, zischte meine innere Stimme leicht verwirrt und wütend.

Sie drang nun nicht mehr von der Seite an meine Ohren. Mein Unterbewusstsein schien mir laut der Stimme wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Meinen Kopf hob ich nicht.

**Das Versprechen, das er mir abgenommen hat, werde ich unter gar keinen Umständen brechen.**

_Warum willst du dich überhaupt daran halten? Er hat dich darum gebeten nichts Dummes oder Waghalsiges zu tun, weil Charlie dich angeblich braucht, was du ja jetzt weißt, kompletter Unsinn ist. Und sein Versprechen hat er doch gleich gebrochen, als er es gegeben hatte._

Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben?

Nichts wird mehr so sein wie es war, bevor er in dein Leben getreten ist. Das wissen wir beide. Du hast dich durch ihn komplett verändert und dies lässt sich nicht einfach ungeschehen machen. Außerdem gibt es da noch die CD mit deinem Schlaflied, die Fotos und die Narbe von James Bissabdruck auf deiner Hand. Zwei dieser Beweise lassen sich wohl leicht beseitigen, der dritte aber nicht. Durch diesen einen Makel wirst du immer an ihm erinnert werden, selbst wenn du ihn vergessen wolltest, was du nicht willst.

Also sag mir was für einen vernünftigen Grund hast du, dein Versprechen halten zu wollen?

**Du hast wieder einmal mit Allem recht. Dennoch wirst du mich diesmal nicht umstimmen können. Auch wenn es eigentlich Blödsinn ist, sich an eine Abmachung zu halten, die der andere längst gebrochen hat, so werde ich es ihm nicht gleichtun. Vielleicht bin ich nicht wie er. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nicht wie er sein. Vielleicht löse ich mich mehr von ihm, wenn ich mein Versprechen breche. Vielleicht fühle ich mich ihm auf irgendeine seltsame Weise etwas näher, wenn ich mir seine letzten Worte zu Herzen und sie ernst nehme.**

Ich weiß, dass es absolut verrückt klingt. Aber ich glaube, dass es das genau für mich bedeutet. Tja, ich wusste eben schon immer, dass ich ein Freak bin. Und wie ich bereits gesagt hatte, ist er mein Ein und Alles und für ihn würde ich auch Alles tun. Egal was. Und wenn er will, dass ich nichts Dummes oder Waghalsiges tue, dann mache ich so etwas auch nicht.

Und sich umzubringen ist wohl ziemlich dumm und waghalsig.

_Also willst du lieber an deinen Schmerzen zugrunde gehen? Wirklich masochistisch Bella, wirklich._

**Nein, natürlich nicht! Jede Sekunde schmerzt. Wie soll ich da 60 oder 70 Jahre aushalten? Wenn es nur noch einen anderen Weg gäbe, den Qualen zu entkommen. Ich würde alles tun. Alles.**

_Ich glaube, ich kann dir eine Alternative anbieten._

Überrascht hob ich meinen Kopf und starrte mein Unterbewusstsein ins Gesicht, welches die Stirn vor Überlegungen in Falten gezogen hatte.

**„Wirklich?"**, fragte ich mehr oder weniger hoffnungsvoll.

_Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob du damit zufrieden sein wirst._

**Sag es mir, bitte.**

_Ich lege dich – und somit auch mich – schlafen, bis der Körper seine Kräfte aufgebraucht hat und dein Leben somit zu Ende ist. Du wirst dich praktisch zu Tode schlafen. Und bevor du etwas sagst, diese Idee ist weder waghalsig, noch dumm. Was soll daran waghalsig sein, sich schlafen zu legen? Wieso soll es dumm sein, diese Möglichkeit wahrzunehmen, deinen Qualen zu entkommen? Es bringt nur Vorteile, wenn du weggesperrt in einem Zimmer im Bett liegst._

**Und was für welche sollen das sein?**

_Wenn du dich in diesem Zustand befindest, stehst du niemandem mehr im Weg. Nicht mehr dir selbst, nicht deinen Eltern, denen es ohne dich gut gehen wird und besonders nicht den Cullens. Du tust ihnen mit deiner Entscheidung sogar einen Gefallen, vor allem Rosalie. Wenn du schläfst und nie wieder aufwachen wirst, ist das Geheimnis in Sicherheit. Komm schon, tue Rosalie wenigstens diesen Gefallen. Überleg' doch mal. Sie war die einzige, die dir hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühle zu dir nie etwas vorgespielt hat, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Lieber bekommt man doch ehrlichen Hass zu spüren, als falsche unechte Sympathie oder Liebe._

Ich dachte so gut ich konnte über diese Möglichkeit und deren Vorteile nach. Wieder einmal musste ich erkennen, dass mein Unterbewusstsein wirklich gute Argumente vorbringen und mich so sehr gut überzeugen konnte. Vor allem die Worte über Rosalie waren für meine Entscheidung bedeutsam. Meine innere Stimme hatte so recht.

Warum sollte ich ihr – und allen anderen – den Gefallen nicht tun und mein Leben auf diese Art und Weise beenden? Es hatte wirklich nur positive Aspekte. Nebenbei würde ich auch so von meinen Schmerzen befreit werden und mein Versprechen würde ich durch meine Entscheidung ebenfalls nicht brechen. Zu Schlafen – egal für wie lange – war weder dumm, noch waghalsig. Warum war es denn dumm, meine überflüssige Existenz so zu verbringen? Schließlich bracht und liebt mich niemand. Nein, mich würde niemand großartig vermissen.

Auch nicht meine Mitschüler. Angela vielleicht etwas. Aber sie hatte ja Ben. Sie würde mich schnell wieder vergessen haben. Und Jessica würde ich sogar auch noch einen Gefallen tun. Wenn ich weg war, konnte Mike sich endgültig von mir lösen und seine Schwärmerei für mich hinter sich lassen. Er wäre wieder wirklich frei für Jessica, die schon immer ein Auge auf Mike geworfen hatte. Ja, auch Jessica würde sich über meinen Weggang freuen. Und Mike würde durch seine neue Freundin keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwenden.

Ja, mein Entschluss stand nun endgültig fest. Ich würde mich für diesen Ausweg entscheiden.

_Natürlich werden Rosalie und die anderen von ihrer Familie nie erfahren, was aus dir geworden ist, was du unter anderem für sie getan hast. Denn dafür müssten sie sich für dich wenigstens etwas interessieren, was sie nie getan haben und auch nie tun werden. Denn…_

**Denn ich bedeute ihnen nichts, genauso wie ich allen anderen Menschen nichts bedeute, ja das habe ich selbst inzwischen begriffen. Es ist auch egal. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe und dass ich mein Versprechen ihm gegenüber nicht gebrochen habe. Das reicht mir. Alles andere ist nicht mehr wichtig. Wie funktioniert das nun mit dem Schlafen legen?**

Mein Unterbewusstsein hielt mir eine Hand hin. Ich ergriff sie und wurde wieder hochgezogen, sodass ich nun wieder aufrecht stand. Ich blickte mir selbst ins Gesicht und sah, dass mein Unterbewusstsein leicht lächelte. Meine Hand war noch nicht frei gegeben worden.

_Es ist ganz einfach. Siehst du hinter mir dieses schwarze Loch?_

Ich blickte an mir selbst vorbei und sah ein Loch einige Meter vor mir. Ein schwarzes Nichts. Genau wie ich ein Nichts bin. Wie passend.

**„Da muss ich hinein gehen?"**, fragte ich und schaute mich wieder an.

Mein Unterbewusstsein nickte.

_Ja. Du musst nur in die Dunkelheit gehen und schon wird sich dein Körper schlafen legen. Wenn du dort bist, wirst du nichts mehr spüren. Du befindest dich fern von jeder Realität. Für dich wird keine Zeit vergehen, egal wie lange dein Herz noch schlagen wird. Die schützende Dunkelheit, die dich umgeben wird, wird deinen Schmerz so gut wie ganz dämpfen. Hier in deinem Inneren wirst du immer das 18-jährige Mädchen bleiben, das von ihrem Freund verlassen wurde, während dein Körper altern wird._

Bei dir liegt der Fall anders herum, als bei den Cullens. Ihre Körper altern nicht, dafür aber ihre Seelen. Sie reifen innerlich, während du es nicht mehr tust. Welch' Ironie, nicht wahr?

**So makaber diese Situation auch sein wird. Dort werde ich ihn auch nie vergessen, wenn die Zeit still steht, oder?**

_Das ist wahr. _

**Das ist gut. Auch ist es irgendwie gut, dass der Schmerz nicht zu 100 Prozent verschwinden wird. Ich brauche ihn. Denn er ist der Beweis, dass es ihn in meinem Leben einmal gegeben hat. Ich brauche diesen minimalen Anteil meines Schmerzes, um ihn nicht zu vergessen, um an ihn denken zu können. Selbst dort in der Finsternis.**

Auf diese Art und Weise ist es bestimmt ganz angenehm den Schmerz zu empfinden und Erinnerungen wach rufen zu können. All dies kann ich tun, obwohl ich dort – wenn ich hineingehe – gefangen sein werde. Aber ich werde dort im Nichts wenigstens etwas Frieden erlangen, bis mein Körper an Altersschwäche gestorben ist und ich völlig gefahrlos wieder aus der Dunkelheit treten kann.

Vor meinem körperlichen Tod – seelisch bin ich es ja schon – sehe ich es nicht als notwendig an, die schützende Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Warum sollte ich auch aufwachen? Wofür oder für wen sollte ich überhaupt noch leben (wollen)? Dafür bin ich niemandem wichtig genug.

_Du liegst mit allem richtig, Bella. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du endlich alles verstanden hast._

**Auch wenn es schwierig war, so danke ich dir trotzdem irgendwie, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast.**

_Dafür bin ich da. Du musst mir für nichts danken. Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich nur das Beste für dich – für uns – will. Auch wenn meine Methoden etwas…außergewöhnlich sind. Ich bin nur da, um dir zu helfen. Bist du bereit, dich von Allem zu lösen? Vom Leben, der Realität, den Menschen und deinen Schmerzen?_

Ich nickte und brachte ein seliges ruhiges Lächeln zustande. Froh, dem schrecklichem Schmerz so entkommen zu können, dass er erträglich wird.

_Dann komm mit mir. Habe keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Sie ist nicht dein Feind. Sie will dich nur schützen. Denk immer daran._

Ich nickte.

**Ja.**

So zog mich mein Unterbewusstsein hinter sich her, bis wir vor dem Eingang des schwarzen Nichts standen. Mein Unterbewusstsein drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich meine Meinung nicht doch noch änderte. Aber das wollte ich nicht mehr. Ich hatte mich entschieden. So wie…er sich entschieden hatte. Mein inneres Ich lächelte mir noch einmal kurz zu, wandte den Kopf wieder von mir ab und trat langsam mit mir in die Dunkelheit.

Dort angekommen war alles schwarz und ich war allein. Die Dunkelheit hatte mich sofort umschlossen. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr sehen.

**„Wo bist du?"**, fragte ich verzweifelt.

Ich wollte nicht ganz allein sein. Da hörte ich meine innere Stimme.

_Ich bin immer bei dir, auch wenn du mich ab jetzt nicht mehr sehen kannst. Habe keine Angst. Ich bin hier. Lasse dich nun auf die Dunkelheit ein. Lass einfach los. Es ist ganz einfach._

Die Worte meines Unterbewusstseins beruhigen mich und langsam wich meine Angst. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Die Dunkelheit schien in meinem Körper einzudringen. Schon vom ersten Moment an, fühlte ich mich wohl. Die Dunkelheit war nicht gefährlich. Sogleich merkte ich, wie mein Schmerz immer weniger wurde, bis er schließlich auf einen kleinen minimalen Punkt zusammen schrumpfte. Ich spürte ihn fast nicht mehr. Er war erträglich.

Ich horchte in mich hinein. Ich spürte tatsächlich gar nichts mehr, außer den kleinen nun wohltuenden Stich des Schmerzes. Aber ansonsten nichts mehr. Keine Trauer, keine Angst, keine Verzweiflung. Nein, es gab nur noch die Leere, in der ich mich mit dem kleinen Punkt befand. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Hier werde ich es aushalten können, bis meine Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Wie lange das wohl dauern wird?  
70 Jahre? 30 Jahre? Nur einige Monate? Egal. Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Hier stand sie still. 

_Auktorialer Erzähler_

Und draußen in der Wirklichkeit, als Isabella Marie Swan endgültig beschlossen hatte, ihren Geist in ihrem Inneren weg zu sperren, fiel ihr Köper rücklings auf den Waldboden, sodass die toten, leeren, fast schwarzen Augen in den bewölkten Himmel schauten, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Für einen winzigen Moment konnte man ein kleines schwaches Lächeln auf ihren blassen Lippen erkennen. Doch niemand war da, der dies hätte sehen können. So schnell es auch da war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder. Genau wie das einst fröhliche Mädchen Bella Swan, das Edward Cullen für immer und ewig lieben würde.


	2. Stillstand

**Stillstand...**

_Edwards POV_

Braun.

Irgendetwas regte sich da in meinem Inneren.

Braun.

Warum kam mir dieses Wort überhaupt in den Sinn?

Braun.

Warum verspürte ich bei plötzlich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meiner Brust? Warum spürte ich überhaupt etwas?

Braun.

Was hatte es mit diesem Wort auf sich, dass ich wieder etwas fühlte?  
Denn ich hatte es mit der Zeit verlernt, irgendetwas zu empfinden. Denn so war es besser für mich. Nachdem ich meine große Liebe, mein Leben, mein Ein und Alles verlassen hatte, lebte ich im Nichts. Ich hatte mich für diesen Weg entschieden, da ich an meinen Schmerzen des Verlustes zugrunde gegangen wäre. Obwohl, bin ich das nicht sowieso schon? Zugrunde gegangen? Ja, nur auf eine andere Weise. Auf eine stille, nicht wahnsinnige grauenhafte Weise.

Braun.

Schon merkwürdig, was ein Wort in meinem Innersten anrichten konnte. Warum tauchte dieses einfache Wort in meinen Gedanken auf? Wie kam es dazu, dass ich überhaupt wieder dachte? Die letzte Zeit war mein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Ein Vakuum.

Braun.

Zum ersten Mal, seit ich wieder angefangen hatte zu denken, blinzelte ich und konnte meine Umwelt wieder wahrnehmen.

Braun.

Darum war diese Farbe in meinem Kopf präsent. Ich starrte vor mir auf einen schrägen fauligen und nassen braunen Holzbalken. Er musste wohl von oben runter gestürzt, mir auf dem Kopf gefallen sein und schließlich diese Schrägläge eingenommen haben. Wäre mein Körper nicht dort, wo er sich gerade befand, wäre der Pfeiler ganz zu Boden gefallen. Also musste sich durch diesen dumpfen – kaum spürbarem – Schlag mein Gehirn und seine Denkprozesse irgendwie wieder in Gang gesetzt haben. Wenn auch nur sehr langsam, was sehr peinlich ist, wenn man berücksichtigte, was ich war.

Braun.

Schon wieder so ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Brust. Warum löste die Farbe dieses Balkens solche Schmerzen in mir aus? Ich verstand mich gerade selbst nicht. Ich blinzelte erneut ein paar Mal, um meinen Sehsinn zu schärfen, was eigentlich unnötig war. Wieder sah ich den Balken vor mir, der auf mich draufgefallen war. Das Holz – das braune Holz – musste schon sehr alt und morsch gewesen sein.

Nun, da mein Denken wieder eingesetzt hatte und die Leere in mir verdrängt wurde – denn verschwunden war sie sicher nicht – begann ich mich umzusehen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Vampirgeschwindigkeit in beide Richtungen, wodurch er von meinem Kopf und auf dem Boden fiel. Der leise Aufprall kam mir unnatürlich laut vor und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich stellte fest, dass ich mich in einer kleinen Holzhütte befinden musste.

Überall Braun.

Es stach erneut in mir und ich nahm bewusst wahr, wie ich den Mund vor Qual verzog.  
Wo befand ich mich überhaupt?  
Wie lange saß ich schon hier? Wie viel Zeit war eigentlich vergangen?  
War es gerade Tag oder Nacht?  
Die Antwort auf diese Frage war schnell gefunden, als ich durch den Türspalt unter der Eingangstür das Licht sah. Es war Tag, wie es schien.

Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Für eine Weile war alles verschwommen, doch nach und nach fiel mir alles wieder ein. Nach diesem schrecklichen Tag bin ich meiner Familie nach Dillingham, eine Stadt in Alaska, nachgereist. Dort verbrachte ich ungefähr drei Wochen still in meinem Zimmer mit meinen ungeöffneten Kartons.  
Warum hätte ich sie auch öffnen sollen?  
Es gab für mich keinen Grund, den kahlen Raum mit meinen Sachen zu füllen. Alles was mir etwas wert war, hatte ich in Forks zurück gelassen. Meine CD-Sammlung, meinen Flügel – und das aller Wertvollste – SIE.

Rosalie hatte mir einen Schraubenschlüssel an den Kopf geworfen und mich so aus meiner gerissen.

„Edward, hör jetzt endlich damit auf, hier nur so dämlich rumzusitzen und benimm dich gefälligst wieder normal. Die ganze Familie und besonders ich halten das einfach nicht mehr aus. Wir haben nur wegen dir Forks verlassen und was tust du? Einfach nur dasitzen und vor dich hinstarren.", fauchte Rosalie mich wütend an.

Die anderen gaben es nicht laut zu, jedoch waren sie teilweise auf Roses Seite, auch wenn sie verstanden, dass es nicht einfach für mich war. Rosalie war jedoch zu selbstsüchtig dafür, um für meine Situation Verständnis aufzubringen.

„Trauere meinetwegen noch ein wenig – auch wenn ich finde, dass drei Wochen lang genug waren –, aber komm doch mal langsam darüber hinweg. Die Familie kann nur wieder eine Familie sein, wenn du dich wieder normal benimmst und wir dann alle – auch du – so weiter machen können wie zuvor. Herr Gott, sie ist doch nur ein erbärmliches Menschenmädchen, das sowieso irgendwann stirbt und wir es überleben werden. Mehr ist sie nicht. Außerdem war sie doch nur eine Gefahr für unsere Familie und ein Klotz am Bein. Ohne sie ist die Familie viel besser dran."

Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, mir diese Worte ins Gesicht zu sagen. Rosalie verstand mein Verhalten einfach nicht und hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass ich bis zu IHREM Ableben so…sein würde. Das sprach sie aber nicht laut aus, dafür war ihre Wut zu übermächtig. Rosalie würde nie verstehen können, wie ich mich fühlte und das sich nach IHREM Tod keine Verbesserung einstellen würde – ganz im Gegenteil.

Als diese Worte von Rosalie bei mir angekommen waren und ich deren Bedeutung begriffen hatte, knurrte ich sie an. Meine erste Reaktion seit drei Wochen. Ich ging in Angriffsstellung, spannte meine Muskeln an und war bereit zum Angriff, als ich mich anders entschied. Es war sehr verlockend Miss Selbstverliebt anzugreifen, doch als ich in die Gesichter der anderen, die hinter Rosalie im Raum standen, gesehen hatte, könnte ich es nicht tun. Alle hatten ängstlich und mit großen Augen die Situation mitverfolgt.

Carlisle und Emmett waren kurz davor gewesen zwischen uns zu gehen, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte. Esme hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu mir zu eilen, mich in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beruhigen. Unseren Eltern machte es schwer zu schaffen, dass die Familie seit dem Umzug sich so verändert hatte und immer mehr zerbrach. In den Gedanken der beiden hatte ich sehen können, was dies bedeutete.

Alle saßen mehr oder weniger rum und versuchten sich abzulenken. Die Fröhlichkeit und Harmonie die sonst bei den Cullens herrschte, existierte nicht mehr. Alice war ein Trauerkloß geworden. Unsere Frohnatur hatte keinen Spaß mehr. Nicht mal mehr das Shoppen erfreute sie.

Emmett hatte das Lachen, geschweige denn das Lächeln verlernt. Er machte keine Scherze mehr. Selbst das Jagen nach Grizzly-Bären stimmte ihn nicht fröhlich. Er tat das nur, um überhaupt etwas zu tun zu haben. Aufgrund von Emmetts Zustand litt auch die Beziehung zu seiner Rosalie darunter. Das einst so vielfältige Liebesleben zwischen den beiden ließ nun zu wünschen übrig. Dabei hatte Emmett früher förmlich an Rosalie geklebt. Das war wahrscheinlich noch ein Grund, warum seine Frau so wütend auf mich war.

Besonders Jasper litt sehr unter meiner Entscheidung und deren Folgen. Geplagt von seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen, musste er auch meine Emotionen ertragen, wenn ich welche denn zuließ. Gerade wieder hatte ich in seinen Gedanken gehört, dass er sich doch besser unter Kontrolle hätte haben müssen. Ich hatte ihm schon vor drei Wochen – bevor wir SIE verlassen hatten – mehr als einmal gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Wenn nicht dieser Unfall passiert wäre, dann wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, was mich zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht hätte. Aber ich gab es auf, ihn umzustimmen. Er würde es sich immer wieder vorhalten, egal was ich sagen würde.

Alice wirkte wie die anderen erleichtert, dass ich Rosalie nicht angegriffen hatte, doch ein verzweifelter, bittendender Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

°Bitte Edward. Erspare dir, uns allen den Schmerz und lass uns nach Forks zurückkehren. Besser jetzt als später. Ich weiß, dass du so oder so einbrechen wirst, glaub mir. Also warum noch länger warten. Und ich bin sicher, dass…SIE auch so leidet wie du. Sie ist nicht wie andere Menschen, die mal schnell vergessen und weiter machen. Sie war schon immer anders. Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen.°, sprachen Alices Gedanken zu mir.

Natürlich wusste ich das. Aber trotz allem, war SIE ein Mensch. Und Menschen vergaßen schnell. Bei IHR würde es vielleicht etwas länger dauern – was ich natürlich nicht hoffte –, aber SIE würde mich irgendwann vergessen haben. Ich würde bald nur eine verblasste Erinnerung für SIE sein, auch wenn es mich einerseits schmerzte, dass es so kommen würde.

°Bitte lass mich nach Bella sehen, um es dir zu beweisen. Dann hat das unnötige Leid endlich ein Ende, wir kehren nach Forks zurück und diese Familie wird wieder eine Familie – mit IHR.°, flehte Alice mich an, doch ein Blick in meine Augen genügte, um ihre Gedanken diesbezüglich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Der Blick von Alice wurde wieder traurig und der bittende, leicht hoffnungsvolle Blick war wieder verschwunden. Alice kannte meinen Standpunkt und meine Bitte, nicht ihre Gabe zu nutzen. Es fiel ihr zwar sehr schwer, doch sie hielt sich zurück und respektierte meinen Wunsch, den ich ihr gegenüber geäußert hatte, als meine Familie von meinem Entschluss erfuhr. Es tat mir leid, dass ich Alice quälte, doch so war es besser. Wir hatten SIE verlassen und nicht das Recht, uns wieder in ihr Leben einzumischen. Außerdem wollte ich sie nicht in den Armen eines anderen sehen. Allein die Vorstellung jagte Schmerzen durch meinen Körper. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Jasper zusammen zucken.

Nun richtete ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Rosalie die ebenfalls ihre Kampfstellung aufgegeben hatte. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein wütender, herausfordernder Ausdruck. In diesem Augenblick benutze ich zum ersten Mal seit drei Wochen meine Stimme. Sie klang kalt, emotionslos und fremd.

„Rosalie. Du hast nicht im Mindesten eine Ahnung wie es in mir aussieht. Ich werde niemals so weiter machen können wie zuvor. Stelle dir doch nur mal vor, dass Emmett ein Mensch wäre, der durch dich ständig in Gefahr wäre und du ihn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit für immer verlassen müsstest."

Auf Rosalies Gesicht breitete sich ein entsetzter Ausdruck aus. Die Augen waren aufgerissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, was rede ich da eigentlich? Du bist viel zu selbst verliebt, um das zu verstehen. Weißt du, äußerlich magst du eine blonde Schönheit sein, aber im Inneren bist du in meinen Augen einfach nur kaltherzig, selbstsüchtig und widerwärtig. Du solltest froh sein, dass Emmett dich als Partnerin damals akzeptiert hat."

Rosalie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wirkte durch meine Worte geschockt und traurig. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich hören, wie sehr ich sie mit meinen Worten getroffen hatte. Das geschah ihr ganz recht. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich in meinen Inneren eine böse Genugtuung ausbreitete. Fast hätte ich lächeln müssen, doch ich unterdrückte es. Emmett sah mich böse an und ein Knurren entwich ihm. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick gelangweilt.

„Wenn du noch einmal…", setzte er im bedrohlichem Tonfall an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie dir in an den Fersen klebt und nicht mir. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Carlisle und Esme hofften, dass sie und ich ein Paar werden könnten, wird mir schlecht. Einfach widerwärtig."

Angeekelt verzog ich meinen Mund und Emmett reagierte mit einem tieferen Grollen aus seiner Brust und wollte gerade auf mich los stürmen, als ich erneut sprach.

„Ich werde diese Familie verlassen und meine eigenen Wege gehen. Ich schade ihr nur noch mehr und sähe hier Zwietracht, wie ihr seht. Es ist wohl für alle das Beste, wenn ich die Gemeinschaft verlasse."

Alle sahen mich mit großen Augen bestürzt an, außer Rosalie. Sie reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr, seit sie meine Worte an Emmett vernommen hatte. Meine Verkündung ließ Emmetts Zorn verschwinden und er gab seine Stellung auf. Er bekam jetzt regelrecht Angst.

„Nein Bruder. Bitte. Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angreifen wollte. Aber es war wirklich nicht okay, was du gerade meiner Frau an den Kopf geworfen hattest. Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Das ist jedoch kein Grund die Familie zu verlassen. Bitte, ich flehe dich an! Wir haben…SIE doch schon verloren.  
Wenn du jetzt auch noch gehst, dann… dann wird es uns nur noch dreckiger gehen, als ohnehin schon. Bitte, tu das nicht. Denk doch auch mal an Esme. Du warst immer ihr Liebling und Sorgenkind, weil du ihr erster neuer Sohn warst. Soll sie jetzt noch dich verlieren, wo sie doch schon ein Kind verloren hat? Bitte tu ihr das nicht an. Tu es Carlisle nicht an, der immer für dich da war, dir immer zur Seite gestanden hatte. Bitte. Wenn du es nicht für mich tust, dann tue es für unsere Eltern. Du wirst sehen, wenn wir uns alle zusammenreißen, dann…"

„Lass es, Emmett.", unterbrach Alices seine wohl ernste längste Rede überhaupt.  
Ihre Stimme klang tonlos.  
„Er hat sich entschieden. Und ich sehe nicht, dass er seine Entscheidung ändern wird. Deine Worte sind völlig umsonst. Keine Worte dieser Welt werden ihn umstimmen können."

Esme wollte gerade etwas sagen und mich nochmal bitten nicht zu gehen, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alle – außer der geschockten Rosalie – starrten mich mit tiefster Traurigkeit an. Eine lange bedrückende Stille trat ein, die ich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit unterbrach.

„Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Lebt wohl.", sagte ich und die anderen ließen mich durch, sodass ich den Raum und schließlich das Haus verlassen konnte.

In meinen Kopf konnte ich sehen, wie sie mir alle bedrückt nach sahen. Nur Rosalie nicht. Sie hatte sich seit meinen Worten nicht mehr bewegt oder etwas gesagt.

Ich wusste damals noch nicht, wie lange ich fort sein würde. Würde ich zu ihnen zurückkehren, würde Alice es schon sehen und den anderen mitteilen, dachte ich. Aber meine Worte zu Rosalie bereute ich bis heute nicht. Es war nur die Wahrheit gewesen.

Und dann zog ich mich in Wälder oder leerstehende Häuser zurück und igelte mich ein. Gab mich dem Nichts hin. Ich zog durch die Welt ohne genau zu wissen wohin – jagte sehr selten – und landete schließlich in dieser Holzhütte irgendwo in Brasilien. Wäre dieser braune Balken nicht auf mir drauf gefallen würde ich noch immer in dieser Leere sein. Doch nun wanderten meine Gedanken wieder, was aber auch bedeutete, dass der Schmerz mehr und mehr zurückkam, je weiter die Gedanken wanderten.

Braun.

Nur eine Farbe und doch war es für mich so viel mehr. Ich starrte auf die Holzwand mir gegenüber. Möbel oder etwas anderes war hier in der Hütte gar nicht vorhanden. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, der aus zusammen genagelten Brettern und Balken erschaffen wurde. Mehr nicht. Die Bretter wiesen verschiedene Brauntöne auf, dennoch erschienen sie mir alle falsch.

Das Braun war nicht kraftvoll und dunkel genug. Das Holz war nicht so braun wie…Schokolade.

Braun wie Schokolade.  
Schokoladenbraun.

Es stach sehr intensiv in meiner Brust. Ich wollte meine Gedanken stoppen, um den Schmerz zu vermeiden, doch sie waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die Bretter waren nicht…schokoladenbraun. Auch besaß die Farbe der Hölzer keine Tiefe, keine Lebendigkeit. Wie könnten sie auch.

Bretter waren keine…Augen.

Schokoladenbraune Augen, die tief waren und geheimnisvoll in einem schönen blassen Gesicht wirkten.  
Wieder spürte ich Schmerz.

Nein, diese Bretter hatten nicht IHRE Augenfarbe, die zu IHRER mahagonifarbenen langen Haarpracht passte, welches dieses natürlich schöne Gesicht umrahmte.  
Wieder durchfuhr mich ein Schmerz, nur noch intensiver.

Und dieses zarte Rot, welches die blasse Haut überzog, wenn SIE verlegen war.  
Der Schmerz hielt an und steigerte sich.

Ich sah SIE vor mir.

Wie das Licht in IHREN Augen verschwand und eine Schwärze in ihnen trat, als sie meinen Lügen geglaubt hatte. SIE hatte so verletzt ausgesehen und doch hatte ich SIE in IHREM Schmerz zurück gelassen. Ich konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, wie SIE mir so einfach glauben konnte. Als hätte IHR unsere gemeinsame Zeit gar nichts bedeutet.  
Wie konntest du nur?

Wie konntest du mir nur glauben – BELLA?

Als ich wagte, diesen Namen wieder zu denken, erbebte mein ganzer Körper vor Schmerzen und ich schrie. Ich schrie so laut, dass sie Vögel in den nahe umliegenden Bäumen hoch schreckten und davon flogen. Ich schrie wie ich noch nie geschrien hatte und mein Körper krümmte sich vor Qualen. Zuerst war ich vorn übergebeugt, doch dann fiel mein Körper zur Seite um. Auf dem Boden liegend rollte ich mich zusammen wie ein Fötus und betete, dass es endlich vorbei sein würde. Trotzdem ich vor Schmerzen schrie, war in meinem Kopf noch genug Platz, sodass ich zur gleichen Zeit denken konnte.  
(Gelobt sei das Vampirgehirn.)

Bella.  
Meine Bella.

Ich hatte sowieso bereits Schmerzen. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass ich an meine Bella dachte.

Wie es meiner Liebsten wohl ging?  
Hatte sie mich bereits vergessen?  
Dachte sie noch ab und zu an mich?  
War sie glücklich mit einem anderen?  
War er der richtige für sie?  
Begriff dieser Junge, was für einen wertvollen Schatz er besaß?

Das bezweifelte ich etwas. Man musste schon ganz genau hinsehen, um den wahren Wert ihres Wesens zu erkennen. Und die meisten Jungs im Teenageralter waren eher oberflächlich – eben mehr aufs Körperliche fixiert. Ein gutes Beispiel wäre Mike Newton. Er hatte schon von Anfang an ein Auge auf meine Bella geworfen. Hoffentlich war er nicht der neue Junge an ihrer Seite, wenn sie denn einen hatte. Da war ich mir aber sehr sicher. Sie war bei dem männlichen Geschlecht schon immer sehr begehrt gewesen. Mike Newton würde meiner Bella NIEMALS würdig sein. Sein Geist war einfach viel zu beschränkt.

Aber was ging mich das alles an?  
Warum durchfuhr mich die Eifersucht, wenn ich an Mike Newton oder an einem anderen möglichen Jungen dachte?

Weil ich sie liebte.

Ich liebte sie so sehr, wie es ein Mensch niemals tun konnte. Auch wenn ich ihr meine ewige Liebe geschenkt hatte, auch wenn ich eifersüchtig war – hatte ich dazu kein Recht, so zu empfinden. Ich hatte Bella verlassen und sie so für die menschlichen Männer frei gegeben.

Sie war nicht mehr meine Bella.  
Ich besaß sie nicht mehr.  
Nein, ich sollte keine Eifersucht empfinden, denn das hieße, dass ich Besitzansprüche an Bella stellte. Aber die konnte ich nicht stellen, da ich ihr Leben verlassen hatte.  
Obwohl mir das alles bewusst war, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dieses schreckliche Gefühl empfand.

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wie eine CD in der Endlosschleife. Ich wurde vor Schmerzen fast wahnsinnig und hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bereits schrie. Es war grauenhaft. Ich wünschte mir wieder die schützende Taubheit zurück, als mir ein neuer Gedanke kam und meine Schreie abrupt stoppten.

Ich könnte zu IHR – zu Bella – zurückkehren. Dieser Gedanke war mir in all der Zeit – obwohl ich nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit seit dem 16. September vergangen war – noch nie gekommen. Ich könnte nach Forks zurückgehen, nur um nach…Bella zu sehen. Zu sehen, ob meine Entscheidung denn richtig und sie nun glücklich war – ohne mich. Es würde mich einerseits zerreißen, wenn sie mit einem anderen zusammen war, aber auf der anderen Seite würde es mich selbst wieder etwas glücklicher machen.

Wenn ich sah, dass Bella wieder fröhlich war. Dass ihre Augen wieder vor Freude leuchteten, dann wusste ich, dass meine Entscheidung zu gehen richtig gewesen war. Wenn ich diese Gewissheit hätte, dann konnte ich besser mit meinem Schmerz leben, bis ihr langes glückliches Leben vorbei war. Ja, dann würde wenigstens ein Teil meiner Selbst Freude empfinden, weil meine große Liebe ihr Leben unbeschwert und ohne Gefahren lebte.

Bei diesen Gedanken, Bella wiederzusehen, hörte das Beben meines Körpers auf und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber ich spürte, wie sich ein Mundwinkel leicht nach oben bog. Ich seufze – beinahe friedlich – und stand in weniger als einer Sekunde aufrecht. In meiner Hosentasche vibrierte es. Natürlich wusste ich wer dran sein würde, als ich das Gespräch annahm.

„Oh, Edward. Das ist ja wunderbar. Endlich hast du dich entschieden, nach Forks zurückzukehren. Eine bessere Wahl hättest du gar nicht treffen. Glaubst du wir…"

Ich unterbrach Alices aufgeregtes Geplapper, wobei ich bei ihrer freudig klingenden Stimme lächeln musste. Sie klang so ganz anders, als ich entschloss meine Familie zu verlassen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie mir wohl verzeihen würden. Schließlich hatte ich ihnen mit meinem Verhalten und Fortgang nur Kummer bereitet.

„Alice, Alice, ganz ruhig.", begann ich.  
„Ja, ich werde nach Forks zurückkehren. Aber ich tue das erst mal nur, um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht. Sollte sie glücklich sein, besteht für uns kein Grund wieder nach Forks zu ziehen. Dadurch würden wir uns nur wieder in ihr Leben einmischen und ihr neues Glück gefährden."

„Aber Edward, ich könnte doch meine Gabe einsetzen. Dann wüssten wir schon jetzt, ob wir alle wieder zu Bella zurückkehren oder nicht." Alice stimmte klang traurig und hoffnungsvoll, als sie sprach.

„NEIN!", sagte ich scharf, beruhigte mich sogleich aber wieder. „Alice, ich bitte dich. Schau nicht in ihre Zukunft. Selbst jetzt nicht, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe bin und nicht deine Gedanken lesen kann. Die Vorstellung, dass du es vor mir weißt, aber ich nicht will, dass du es mir sagst, ist entsetzlich. Oder auch die andere, dass ihr alle es schon wisst, nur ich nicht. Bitte Alice, verstehe mich doch. Es ist mir wichtig, dass ich weiß, dass wir alle – vor allem du – ahnungslos sind, wenn ich jetzt nach Forks aufbreche.  
Ich muss Bella und ihr neues Leben mit eigenen Augen sehen. Denn nur so bin ich hundertprozentig von dem Ergebnis meiner Entscheidung überzeugt und kann weiterleben. Die Bilder in deinem Kopf wären für mich nur ein fader Abklatsch der Wirklichkeit. Es müssen meine eigenen Augen sein, die sehen.", bat ich mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Nach einer kurzen Stille antwortete Alice mir.

„Gut, Edward. Ich verstehe das. Wenn du es so willst, dann werde ich nicht nur in ihre, sondern auch nicht in deine Zukunft schauen. Aber dafür musst du umgehend zu uns zurückkehren und uns Bericht erstatten. Und das ist keine Bitte, lieber Bruder. Das verlange ich von dir!"

Erstaunt von Alice Worten hielt ich einen Moment inne. Sie wollte ab jetzt nicht nur Bellas, sondern auch meine Zukunft meiden? Und das nur, damit sie völlig ahnungslos blieb – wie der Rest meiner Familie –, bis ich zu ihnen kam und ihnen alles erzählte? Denn ich wusste, wenn sie in meine Zukunft schauen würde, dann würde sie nicht mehr an sich halten können und den anderen alles erzählen, bevor ich überhaupt da war.

Oder aber Emmett würde Alice mehr oder weniger dazu zwingen, alles zu beichten. Er vermisste seine kleine Schwester schrecklich und war sehr schwer zu überzeugen gewesen, Forks und Bella zu verlassen. Das Alice sich mal so zurückhalten würde können, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Was hatte ich doch für eine großartige Schwester.

„Ja, danke sehr Alice.", antwortete ich verblüfft.  
„Ihr seid doch immer noch in Dillingham, oder?"

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie Alice mit den Augen rollte.

„Ja, Edward. So viel Zeit ist noch nicht vergangen, dass ein erneuter Umzug nötig war. Lass uns alle nicht zulange warten. Und nur damit du es weißt: Nur weil wir so eine gute und tiefe Beziehung zueinander haben, tue ich dir diesen sehr großen Gefallen. Es ist wirklich sehr schwer für mich – für uns alle. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen.  
Ach ja, wenn du wieder da bist, mach dir keine Sorgen um Rosalie. Nach deinen Worten und deinem Fortgang ist sie mal etwas in sich gegangen. Ich glaube sogar, dass es ihr leid tut, was sie dir gesagt hat. Aber das würde sie selbst unter Folter bestimmt niemals zugeben. Ebenso wenig, dass selbst sie Bella ein wenig vermisst. Du weißt ja wie sie ist. Also bis so bald wie möglich. Alle erwarten schon mit großer Freude deine Heimkehr. Tschüss."

Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Alice – unser kleiner Wirbelwind – hatte schon aufgelegt. Lächelnd legte ich auf und steckte mein Handy wieder weg. Laut ihren Worten, verzieh mir meine Familie alles. Ich seufzte. So eine großartige Familie hatte ich überhaupt nicht verdient. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich sie alle vermisste – selbst Rosalie. Auch wenn sich Alice bezüglich der Sache mit Rosalie ziemlich sicher angehört hatte, war ich noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Es würde sich erst zeigen, wenn wir beide wieder aufeinander trafen. Ich würde mich ihr mit Vorsicht wieder annähern und versuchen ihre schrecklichen Worte zu verdrängen. Wenn ich daran dachte, mit welchem Abscheu sie die Worte ausgespuckt hatte, drohte ich vor Zorn zu verbrennen.

Nein, daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese negativen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Jetzt zählte nur eins. Bella. Mich durchfuhr leichte Vorfreude, wenn ich an ihr glückliches Lächeln dachte. Sofort hoben sich mit meiner Stimmung auch meine Mundwinkel.

Ich ging zur Tür der Holzhütte, um sie zu öffnen. Vorher benutzte ich jedoch meine Gabe, um nach fremden Gedanken zu lauschen. Ich hörte nichts. Als ich hinaustrat, empfing mich gleißendes Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Zum Glück war um mich herum nur Wald. So konnte kein Mensch meine wahre Gestalt sehen, die nur so im Sonnenlicht funkelte. Ich atmete tief ein und suchte mit meinem Geruchssinn den Geruch des Meeres. In einem winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich die Luft des Ozeans in der Nase und lief durch den Wald.

Ich lief so schnell ich nur konnte, da ich es einfach nicht abwarten konnte, meine große Liebe wiederzusehen. Natürlich achtete ich darauf mich hinter, zwischen oder auf Bäumen zu verstecken, sobald ich in bewohnbareren Bereichen kam. Doch sobald keine oder kaum Gefahr bestand, dass mich jemand aufgrund meiner Geschwindigkeit sehen konnte, raste ich weiter.

Nachdem ich am Rand einer Klippe stand und das Land hinter mir gelassen hatte, sah ich den blauen Pazifischen Ozean vor mir. Schiffe waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. So sprang ich viele Meter in die Tiefe und tauchte mit einem lauten Knall ins Wasser ein. Nun schwamm ich eine sehr, weite Strecke. War ich allein, schwamm ich oberhalb. War ein Schiff in der Nähe, bewegte ich mich unter der Oberfläche fort, auch wenn es etwas unangenehm war, weil ich so nichts mehr riechen konnte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte ich natürlich nur an sie und was sie wohl gerade tat. Immer dieselben Gedanken spukten in meinem Kopf herum, bis andere aufflammten.

Was, wenn Bella nicht glücklich war?  
Was, wenn meine Liebste so sehr unter der Trennung litt, wie Emmett oder – noch schlimmer – ich?

Nein, nein.

Gedanklich schüttelte ich über diesen absurden Theorien meinen Kopf. Sicherlich war dies reiner Unsinn. Bestimmt irrte ich mich und sie ging mit ihrem gewinnenden Lächeln durch die Welt. Ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Zeit bei allen Menschen die Wunden heilte. Und bei Bella würde es nicht anders sein.

Als ich drei Kilometer westlich in der Nähe des Nationalparks und Tierschutzgebiets der Quileute wieder an Land kletterte, war längst der nächste Tag angebrochen. Dank meines Wesens verspürte ich keinerlei Müdigkeit, obwohl ich über 24 Stunden geschwommen sein musste. Den Rest des Weges lief ich weiter und achtete darauf, dass mich keiner sah. Natürlich achtete ich auch auf die Grenze, die das Land dieser Hunde markierte. Die wären nicht so sehr begeistert darüber, mich wieder zu sehen.

Als ich das Ortseingangsschild von Forks erreichte, schaute ich zwischen den Blättern der Bäume hindurch hinauf zur Sonne. Wenn ich deren Stellung durch die dichte graue Wolkendecke richtig deutete, war es jetzt später Vormittag. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte ich. Tief einatmend, bereitete ich mich vor. Darauf, wie glücklich sie jetzt war und darauf, dass ich sie nicht allein antreffen würde. Es würde mir wehtun, doch ich wäre glücklich, sagte ich mir wieder.

Aber wenn ich sie gleich wieder sehen würde, wäre ich dann dazu in der Lage, sie wieder zu verlassen?  
Selbst wenn ich kein Teil mehr ihres Lebens sein konnte, könnte ich einfach wieder gehen?  
Nein, hatte ich kurz darauf die Antwort.  
Nein, ich könnte ihr dann nicht einfach den Rücken zu kehren.

Wie auch? Es war mir doch schon damals fast unmöglich gewesen, Bella zu verlassen.  
Wie sollte ich es da ein zweites Mal schaffen, selbst wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchte?

Gar nicht.

Nein, ich würde im Verborgenen bleiben und immer über sie wachen, schwor ich mir. Selbst wenn sie dachte, ich wäre nicht bei ihr. Selbst wenn sie dachte, ich liebte sie nicht, so würde ich trotz allem immer da und ihr geheimer Schutzengel sein, der auf sie aufpasste. Ich würde nur kurz zu meiner Familie gehen und ihnen berichten, wie Bellas Leben nun ohne uns verlief und sogleich hierher zurückkehren. Es würde mir zwar schwer fallen, aber die Gewissheit, wieder in die grüne Regenstadt zu kommen, würde mir über meinen Unmut hinweg helfen. Auch war ich mir sicher, dass meine Familie meinen Entschluss, nicht sofort wieder endgültig zu ihnen zurückzukehren, verstehen würde.

(Die Frage, ob ich das später wirklich tun würde, war eine andere…)

Denn hier in Forks war mein Platz, wenn auch unsichtbar. Bei ihr. Bei Bella.  
Was für ein Tag wohl heute war?  
Vielleicht ein Wochentag?

Ich beschloss als erstes zur Schule zu gehen. Während ich lief, atmete ich tief ein, um die vertrauten Gerüche und Geräusche diesmal bewusst wahrzunehmen. Die moosgrünen Bäume, die vom Regen duftende Luft, das Rascheln der Blätter, die vielen Stimmen der vertrauten Bewohner des kleinen Städtchens. Ach, es war schön wieder daheim zu sein.

Ein paar Meter trennten mich noch vom Schulgebäude der Forks Highschool, als ich die vertrauten Schüler- und Lehrerstimmen in meinem Kopf hören konnte. Selbst das hatte ich vermisst. Die Gedanken von Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler und vielen anderen Schülern und deren Lehrern – wie Mr. Banner –, strömten nur so in meinen Kopf. Leider dachte zur Zeit keiner an die Eine, dessen Gesicht ich so gern sehen wollte – selbst wenn es im Moment nur durch die Augen von jemand anderem geschehen würde.

Themen wie Rechenaufgaben, Arbeitsblätter, Make-Up-Überlegungen, Zensuren, Jungs und Mädchen, waren gerade die mit höchster Priorität. Eben gewöhnliches Zeug. Sie saßen alle noch in den Unterrichtsräumen. Also war noch keine Mittagspause.  
Hatte Bella um diese Zeit nicht immer Spanisch?  
Unter anderem mit Mike Newton zusammen?

Angewidert verzog sich mein Gesicht, als ich an ihn dachte. Aber das war wenigstens ein Anhaltspunkt. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf Newtons Stimme und sah durch seine Augen das Klassenzimmer. Er sah gerade zur Tafel und die Lehrerin Mrs. Newberry an. Er dachte gerade, dass sie für ihr Alter recht heiß aussah, bekam aber sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er jetzt mit Jessica zusammen war. Ich war von seinen Gedanken angewidert und erfreut.

Angewidert, wegen seiner Fantasien und erfreut, da er nichts mit Bella zu Schaffen hatte. Schnell wechselte ich in den Kopf der Lehrerin, die gerade mit ihren Augen den ganzen Raum absuchte, um alle ihre Schüler misstrauisch beäugen zu können. Stillarbeit war gerade gefordert und sie hasste es, wenn Schüler bei so einer Aufgabe auch nur leise miteinander flüsterten. Ich hatte sie zwar nie als Lehrerin gehabt. Sie schien sehr streng und konsequent zu sein.

Durch ihre Augen konnte ich perfekt alle Schüler betrachten. Sofort sank mir mein Herz in die Magengegend. Eine lichte Schulbank stach in der Schülermenge heraus.

Ein Platz im ganzen Raum war nicht besetzt.  
Ihr Platz war leer.  
Bella war nicht da.

War sie krank und lag zuhause im Bett?

Oh Gott. Bella krank und blass liegend. Eine entsetzliche Vorstellung. Was tat ich jetzt noch hier?

Vielleicht lag Bella bei Charlie im Fieberschlaf und konnte eine eiskalte Haut wie meine jetzt gut gebrauchen. Wenigstens in so einer Situation konnte ich ihr geben, was sie brauchte. Ja, ich wollte – und musste – Bella helfen. Und wenn sie schlief, konnte sie mich nicht fortschicken, falls sie mich nicht bei sich haben wollte. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte ich. Im gleichen Moment hätte ich mich dafür schlagen können.

Wie konnte ich mir nur erlauben Freude zu empfinden, wenn es meiner großen Liebe wahrscheinlich schlecht ging?

Ich kehrte der Schule dem Rücken zu und machte mich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus der Swans. Zu dem Haus, indem Bella lebte. Einige Meter vor dem Haus stoppte ich plötzlich meine Schritte und weitete entsetzt meine Augen. Für einen Augenblick war mein Kopf leer. Dann arbeitete mein Gehirn wieder. Ich zog noch mal so intensiv wie möglich die Luft ein und wirkte noch geschockter als zuvor. Ich roch so gut wie nichts mehr von ihnen.

Weder von Bella – noch von Charlie.  
Als ob… Nein, das wollte ich nicht glauben.

Mit wachsender Angst überwand ich die letzte Distanz bis zum Haus und ging zum Laubbaum, der sich gegenüber von Bellas Zimmerfenster befand. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, dass Charlies Polizeiwagen nicht in der Auffahrt stand. Das war kein gutes Zeichen und die Angst in mir steigerte sich. Ich kletterte den Laubbaum hoch und schaute in Bellas Zimmer hinein. Meine Augen wurden immer größer und die Angst in mir, drohte mich zu überwältigen.

Nein, das war nicht möglich!

Ich kniff die Augen fest zu und schaute erneut durch das Fenster in Bellas Raum. Doch es änderte nichts. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, was ich da sah.  
Nein, nein, nein.  
Mein Standort war eindeutig unzulänglich. Ich musste das Ganze aus nächster Nähe betrachten. Also sprang ich an die Hauswand zum Fenster, öffnete es - es quietschte gewaltig, als wäre es sehr lange nicht mehr aufgemacht worden – und glitt in Bellas Zimmer hinein.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

Es dauerte bestimmt einige Minuten, in denen ich meinen Kopf hin und her drehte, um jedes noch so kleinste Detail in diesem Raum aufnehmen zu können. Doch leider musste ich feststellen, dass meine neue Perspektive, die Entdeckung nicht verfälscht hatte. Mein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und einer dunklen Ahnung, als ich ein letztes Mal den Raum mit meinen scharfen Vampiraugen absuchte. Mir drohten beinahe die Beine einzuknicken, als ich alles wieder sah.

In diesem Zimmer hatte sich etwas verändert – und gleichzeitig rein gar nichts. Es war, als wäre die Zeit in diesem Zimmer einfach stehen geblieben.

Noch immer lag die Bettdecke so zurückgeschlagen auf der Matratze, wie ich es zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Bellas Kissen war noch immer mit denselben Falten und Vertiefungen verformt, die es durch ihrem Schlaf in der Nacht vom 15. zum 16. September bekommen hatte.

Noch immer lag Renees Fotoalbum neben dem Bett auf dem Boden, wo Bella es zuletzt hingelegt und ich dann die Fotos darin entfernt hatte.

Noch immer waren die gleichen Schulbücher in der gleichen Reihenfolge neben dem Bett aufgestapelt.

Noch immer lagen die gleichen blauen Socken in derselben Lage unter dem Schaukelstuhl.

Die Stellungen der Utensilien auf Bellas Schreibtisch haben sich nicht um einen winzigen Millimeter verändert.  
Ebenso wenig wie der Standort des Schreibtischstuhls und des Schaukelstuhls.

Selbst die Öffnungsbreite der Schranktüre, die Bella an diesem Morgen nicht ganz geschlossen hatte, betrug noch immer 3, 45 Millimeter.

In diesem Zimmer war alles noch genauso wie es war, als ich diesen Raum und seine Besitzerin am 16. September verlassen hatte.

Es hatte sich hier rein gar nichts verändert – von kleinen Dingen abgesehen.

Alles – egal ob Gegenstände, Kleidung oder Möbel –, deren jeweilige Standorte beziehungsweise Lage hier eingefroren zu sein schien, zierte eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht. Auch waren auch die Bodendielen davon betroffen.

Nichts wies daraufhin, dass das Fotoalbum, geschweige denn der CD-Player nach meiner Abreise jemals wieder angefasst worden waren.

Nichts wies daraufhin, dass Bella nach meiner Abreise jemals wieder in diesem Bett gelegen hatte.

Die Staubschicht war überall gleich dick und hoch. Ihr Geruch war so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden in diesem Zimmer. Ich trat näher an Bellas Schreibtisch.

Der Monitor ihres Computers aus dem Steinzeitalter war nur so von Staub übersäht, dass es selbst Menschenaugen wahrnehmen konnten. Ich roch an dem CD-Player und schaute ihn mir aus der Nähe an, obwohl es nicht nötig war.

Nichts.

Sie schien nie nachgesehen zu haben, ob sich ihre Geburtstags-CD noch im Gerät befand. Die gleichbleibende Schicht Staub auf der gesamten Fläche war der Beweis.

Ich ging zum Fotoalbum, welches nicht bewegt wurde.

Nichts.

Die Höhe des Staubes auf dem Album war nirgends kleiner. Auch hier an diesem Geschenk war der Geruch genauso fad, wie am CD-Player. Bella hatte nie nachgesehen, ob sich ihre eingeklebten Fotos noch im Buch befanden.

Es war, als hätte Bella nach meinem Abschied ihr Zimmer nie wieder betreten. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Als ich das begriff, durchfuhr mich so ein heftiger Schmerz, dass ich hätte schreien können. Doch ich riss mich zusammen. Ich ging zur Bellas Zimmertür, um den Raum zu verlassen. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu entsetzlich, um ihn noch einmal in sich aufzunehmen. Ich würde ihn sowieso nie vergessen.

Was immer ich dachte hier vorzufinden. Damit, hätte ich nie in meiner ganzen Existenz gerechnet.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ließ diesen schrecklichen kalten, leeren Ort hinter mir, indem ich mich einst heimatlich gefühlt hatte. Ich durchsuchte, beschnüffelte und besah mir jeden Raum des Hauses. Nicht nur in Bellas Zimmer schien die Zeit angehalten zu haben.

Das ganze Innenleben des Hauses schien eingefroren zu sein. In jedem Raum, herrschte die gleiche hohe Staubschicht, wie in Bellas Zimmer. Jeder Raum sah noch genau wie am 16. September aus. Selbst Charlies Schlafzimmer. Auch er schien es seit diesem Tag nie wieder betreten zu haben. Sein Geruch war praktisch nicht mehr da, wie der seiner Tochter.

Auf der Anrichte in der Küche lag noch immer mein Zettel, den ich mit Bellas Handschrift gefüllt hatte, um eine Nachricht für Charlie zu hinterlassen. Ich roch daran.

Nichts.

Er schien nicht einmal angefasst oder bewegt worden zu sein.

Nichts hatte sich verändert in dem Haus der Swans. Nein, das war falsch. Es hatte sich sehr wohl etwas verändert. Die Bewohner dieses Hauses waren fort. Beide. Sie schienen am selben Tag diesen Ort verlassen zu haben wie ich.

Angst, Schmerz und Schock. All diese Emotionen wurden aufgrund dieser ganzen neuen – oder nicht neuen – Entdeckungen ausgelöst und drohten meinen Körper zu zerreißen. Trotzdem stand ich noch aufrecht.

Die Erkenntnis, dass dieses Haus, gleich seine beiden Bewohner verloren hatte, schmerzte sehr. Sicher, Bella war in der Zeit bestimmt wieder zu ihrer Mutter nach Florida gezogen. Wie hätte ich auch nur davon ausgehen können, dass sie hier auf mich warten würde, da ich ihr damals doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würde.

Aber hätte sie dazu nicht wenigstens einmal ihr Zimmer betreten und ein paar Sachen mitnehmen müssen?  
Hätte sie nicht wenigstens noch eine Nacht in ihrem Zimmer verbringen müssen?  
Oder war sie gleich nach meinem Abschied etwas überstürzt nach Seattle zum Flughafen aufgebrochen?  
Aber ohne Kleidung?

Nein, das wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich, oder nicht?

Wenn sie wirklich nach Florida gezogen wäre, dann durfte ihr Zimmer in diesem Haus doch nicht…so aussehen.  
Aber wo war sie dann, wenn nicht dort?

Und was war mit Charlie?  
Hatte er Bella begleitet, wohin immer sie auch gegangen war – und das ebenfalls ohne etwas mitzunehmen?  
War es nun Florida, oder nicht?

Langsam begann ich den Verstand zu verlieren und wurde immer verzweifelter. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass Charlie Forks verlassen könnte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Hier hatte er seine Freunde und deren gemeinsame Angelausflüge. Ich war mir immer einhundertprozentig sicher gewesen, dass Charlie immer hier bleiben würde. Bei Bella konnte man sich nicht sein. Aber ich hätte meine Existenz darauf verwettet, dass Charlie – meine einzige und sichere konstante Verbindung zu Bella an diesem Platz – hier in Forks bis zu seinem Tod bleiben würde.

Aber Chief Swan und seine Tochter lebten nicht mehr hier. Sie schienen diesen Ort hinter sich gelassen zu haben, ohne irgendwelche Kleidung oder andere Habseligkeiten mitzunehmen. Genauso wie wir unser Haus hier in Forks hinter uns gelassen haben. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass wir einiges für unseren Umzug eingepackt haben, wenn auch nicht viel. Mein Klavier, Carlisles Bücher und die ganzen Möbel waren noch im Haus vorhanden.

Immer tiefer drang der Gedanke in mein Innerstes, dass Charlie und Bella seit meinem Fortgang die Stadt sehr wahrscheinlich verlassen hatten. Mein Gedanke an eine kranke Bella hier im Bett liegend war eine Wunschvorstellung gewesen. Eine lächerliche ausgesponnene Fantasie, die mir im Gegensatz zu der Wirklichkeit mehr als kindisch vorkam.

Auf einmal verspürte ich neben dem mächtigen Schmerz noch etwas anderes. Trauer, Verzweiflung…und eine alles verzehrende Sehnsucht. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man von Menschen, die einen wichtig waren, verlassen wurde. Nicht nur Bella – selbst Charlie hatte mich verlassen.

Ja, auch ihn liebte und respektierte ich. Er war ein sehr kluger, vorsichtiger Mann, der seine Gefühle nicht gut in Worte fassen konnte. Vor allem aber liebte ich ihn, weil er Bella liebte, wie es ein Vater nur tun konnte. Seine Tochter wusste nicht, wie tief die Tochterliebe ihres Vaters in Wahrheit ging.

Welch' Ironie. Erst hatte ich Bella verlassen und nun hatte sie mich vollständig verlassen, indem Charlie auch fortgegangen war. Diese Trauer, diese Sehnsucht. Es war alles so schmerzlich. Trotz allem stand ich noch immer aufrecht in der Küche der Swans, sah sie aber nicht.

Oh Liebste, hast du dich etwa auch so gefühlt, als ich dir gesagt hatte, dass alle fortgegangen waren?  
Hast du auch diese schreckliche Sehnsucht nach mir – nach uns – verspürt, so wie ich jetzt?

Ich fühlte mich elend. Auch wenn ich alles viel intensiver fühlte als ein Mensch, so war doch ein Bruchteil dieser Emotionen bereits schlimm genug.

Wie hatte ich Bella das nur antun können?

Dabei wollte ich sie doch nie verletzten. Ich wollte doch nur das Beste für sie. Ein normales Menschenleben ohne Gefahren.

Wie hätte sich wohl alles entwickelt, wenn ich bei ihr geblieben wäre?

Oh Gott, ich betete nun verzweifelt, dass Bella glücklich war. Was mit mir war, war egal. Bella sollte einfach nur glücklich sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es ihr gut gehen, sagte ich mir. Doch das eingefrorene Haus sagte mir etwas ganz anderes.  
Der Schmerz und die Leere in diesem Gebäude hallten förmlich von den Wänden wider.

Da kam mir ein Sprichwort in den Sinn.

_Fürchte dich nicht vor Veränderungen._  
_Fürchte dich vor den Stillstand._

Ja genau, davor fürchtete ich mich. Denn hier an diesem Ort herrschte der Stillstand und ich graute mich vor dem Grund dafür.

Wo waren Bella und Charlie jetzt nur?  
Warum hatte sich nicht eine einzige Kleinigkeit hier verändert? Abgesehen vom Staub und dem Fehlen von Charlies Auto, dessen Besitzer und meiner großen Liebe.

Ich hielt es keine Sekunde mehr aus. Ich musste endlich Gewissheit haben. Sofort. Ich holte mein Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer von Alice.

„Hi. Edward." Ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Freude und Misstrauen.  
„Was ist los? Bist du in Forks? Wie geht's Bella? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen? Können wir wieder…"

„Alice.", unterbrach ich sie.  
Meine Stimme klang leise, brüchig, verzweifelt.

Alice Gemütszustand änderte sich abrupt.  
„Edward? Was ist mit ihr?", wollte Alice wissen.  
Ihre Stimme sprang vor Sorge eine halbe Oktave höher.

„Alice. Sieh nach ihr."

„Sie ist also nicht in Forks?"

„Nein."

Dann war es eine Weile still am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Wie lange wartete ich schon?  
Eine Minute?  
Zwei Minuten?  
Eine halbe Stunde?

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als ich die Stimme meiner Schwester wieder hörte.

„EDWARD!", schrie sie so laut in den Hörer, sodass ich mein Handy von meinem Ohr kurz weghalten musste.

Ihr bestürzter Tonfall gefiel mir absolut nicht. Die dunkle Ahnung, die ich schon eine Weile hatte, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Ich versuchte meine aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken, um nicht völlig verrückt zu werden. Es war jetzt wichtig, dass ich noch klar denken konnte. So gut es eben ging.

„Ich…ich…", stotterte Alice wieder in normaler Lautstärke, doch die Panik in ihrer Stimme verschwand nicht.

„Was, was?"  
Alice Panik steckte mich an.

„Ich kann sie nicht sehen.", platzte Alice mit der Nachricht schließlich heraus.

„Wie…was…? Was soll das bedeuten, du kannst sie nicht sehen?", hakte ich mit dumpfer Stimme nach.

Ich klang nicht panisch. Das lag wohl daran, dass ich wie betäubt war. Ich begriff nicht, was Alice mir damit sagen wollte.

„Es ist alles schwarz, Edward. Ich sehe rein gar nichts."

Es dauerte etwas, bis mein Gehirn Alices Worte verarbeiten konnte. Alice sah Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr. Sie traf also keine Entscheidungen mehr. Weil sie nicht mehr wollte oder…weil sie nicht mehr konnte? Nein, bitte lass mich Unrecht haben. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

„Und Charlie?", fragte ich ruhig.  
„Was ist mit seiner Zukunft?"

Äußerlich wirkte ich ruhig, aber in meinem Inneren herrschte das totale Chaos. Alice fragte mich nicht, was diese Frage sollte, doch sie schien daraus zu schließen, dass ich nicht wusste, wo Charlie sich gerade aufhielt. Ein Teil von mir hoffte, er würde auf der Polizeiwache sein. Das würde auch erklären, warum Charlies Wagen nicht in der Auffahrt stand.

Vielleicht war er arbeiten?  
Aber dann hätte sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer etwas verändert haben müssen, oder?  
Dann hätte doch sein Geruch in und an seinem Bett noch sehr intensiv sein müssen, nicht wahr?

Bitte lass meine dunkle Ahnung nicht Wirklichkeit werden, flehte ich innerlich.

„Auch bei Charlies Zukunft ist alles schwarz. Edward. Was bedeutet das nur? Wo genau bist du gerade?", schluchzte Alice sorgenvoll auf und ihre Stimme brach weg.

Sie hatte versucht, in Bellas und Charlies Zukunft zu sehen, mied jedoch meine? Selbst jetzt?  
Alice konnte sich besser zurück halten als ich dachte.

Vielleicht hatte sie es aber nicht getan, weil Bellas Zukunft jetzt wichtiger war, als meine eigene. Anhand Alice Stimmlage und ihren Worten ahnte meine Familie bestimmt schon, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, wenn ich sogar nach Charlies Zukunft fragte. Wenn Alice jetzt in meine Zukunft schauen und die ganzen Bilder sehen würde, würde sie es sofort den anderen erzählen.

Dadurch würden sie vor Sorge noch mehr durchdrehen, als ohnehin schon. Alle wären am Boden zerstört und wüssten keinen Rat. Oh nein. Sie alle würden schrecklich leiden. Außer Rosalie vielleicht. Besonders Esme wäre dafür, sofort zurück nach Forks – zurück zu mir – zu kommen. Nachdem sie sich von Alices Erzählungen beruhigt hätte, würde sie versuchen wollen mich zu trösten.

Aber ich wollte nicht, dass meine Familie hierher kam. Ich wollte nicht, dass Alice das sah, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gerade gesehen hatte. Sie sollte dieses leere Haus und sein erstarrtes Innenleben nicht sehen und den gleichen Schmerz empfinden wie ich, falls sie ihrer eigenen Gabe – oder eher meinen Erzählungen – misstrauten sollte und nur die richtige Wirklichkeit sie von dem Schrecken überzeugen konnte. Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass wir nach Forks zurückkehrten. Ich selbst konnte nicht eine Sekunde mehr hier – geschweige denn in unserem Haus bleiben.

„Ich bin in Charlies Haus, aber…"

Ich wollte weitersprechen, doch meine Stimme konnte keine weiteren Worte mehr herausbringen. Der Schmerz, die Trauer und Verzweiflung, die mich lähmten, waren einfach zu übermächtig. Ich konnte nicht definieren, wie meine Stimme sich gerade für Alice anhören mochte. Tot oder traurig vielleicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder etwas besser denken zu können.

„Bitte bleibt wo ihr seid. Ich werde sofort zu euch kommen und euch alles sagen, was ich gesehen habe. Und Alice, benutze deine Gabe nicht mehr, solange ich nicht wieder bei euch bin und ihr alles wisst. Das was du vielleicht…Es wäre…nur zu deinem Besten, glaub mir. Wenn wir alle zusammen sind, können wir das alles zusammen als Familie verarbeiten. Das wird wohl die klügste Wahl sein. Bitte Alice, tu es für mich."

Es fiel mir wirklich sehr schwer, wieder so etwas von Alice zu verlangen, aber ich dachte nur an ihr Wohl. Denn ich musste noch etwas überprüfen. Meine Entdeckungen würden Alice so oder so zerreißen, ob sie das Meiste schon vor meiner Wiederkehr wusste oder nicht. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Aber wenn ich da war und alle aufklärte, konnten wir alle gemeinsam zusammenbrechen.

„Gut.", sagte Alice leise mit tonloser Stimme nach einer Weile und legte auf.

Ich steckte mein Handy weg, ging zur Haustür und wollte diesen schrecklichen Ort endlich verlassen. Ich drehte am Türknauf, aber sie öffnete sich nicht. Es war abgeschlossen. Ich drehte mich um und verließ das leere Haus wieder durch Bellas Fenster. Leider konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass ich auf dem Rückweg erneut alles wieder sah.

Ich sprang durch das geöffnete Fenster auf den Rasen und lief zur Frontalseite des Hauses. Tief durchatmend drehte ich mich langsam um und betrachtete sie traurig. Alles war wie immer – und doch war alles anders. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde das Haus auf seine zwei Bewohner warten und sie mit Freuden wieder willkommen heißen. Selbst der alte Chevy-Transporter auf der Auffahrt schien sehnsüchtig auf seine starrsinnige Fahrerin zu warten. Doch niemand wusste, ob das Haus und das alte Gefährt vergeblich auf Charlie und Bella Swan warten würden.

Ich seufzte und löste mich rückartig von diesem schrecklichen Anblick los. Fast hätte ich angewidert das Gesicht verzogen. Es war alles einfach zu schmerzhaft und absurd. Egal, wie viele Jahre ich noch auf dieser Welt wandeln sollte. In dieser Kleinstadt würde ich nie wieder leben können – es spielte keine Rolle, ob zu oder nach Bellas Lebzeiten.

Alles in Forks würde mich an Bella erinnern, die zusammen mit ihrem Vater die Stadt verlassen hatte. Alice konnte nichts sehen. Wir wussten nicht, wo sie waren oder ob sie jemals hier in dieses Haus wieder kommen würden. Nein, ich würde hier nie wieder herkommen können. Der Schmerz wäre unerträglich. Forks ohne Bella war bereits schlimm, aber nicht ausgeschlossen. Aber Forks ohne Charlie war etwas, was den Gesetzen der Natur zu widersprechen schien.

Doch bevor ich Forks – wahrscheinlich für immer? – den Rücken zukehrte, musste ich noch überprüfen, ob meine dunkle Ahnung Wirklichkeit war. Zum wohl tausendsten Mal betete ich für einen Irrtum und war heilfroh, dass Alice ihrer Gabe gerade nicht benutzte. Nein, nein, nein. Bitte, lass mich dort nichts finden, dachte ich verzweifelt, während ich mich auf dem Weg machte. Natürlich spukte noch immer die eine kleine Frage in meinem Kopf herum, die ich mir seit meinem „Erwachen" bereits stellte. Wie viel Zeit war seit meinem Fortgang von diesem Ort vergangen?

_Auktorialer Erzähler_

Während sich Edward Anthony Masen Cullen auf dem Weg zur Ruhestätte der Toten machte, geschah andernorts etwas sehr Erstaunliches und Unerwartetes.


End file.
